When Walls Fall
by Takersgurl35
Summary: Finn has a run in with Dave Batista. Will These two find Love. Will Dave teach her how to love and will he be able to accept that in return. Dave Batista, Undertaker, Shawn Michaels, Scott Hall, And Kevin Nash Completed!
1. Chapter 1

_I decided to continue the series and do a story on Dave. A few friends asked me to and more than a few Reviewers wanted me to do a Dave story, so I thought I would give it a go. I've had the Character of Finn hanging around for a while and decided to pair her up with Dave. Hope you guys like the story._

_I don't own WWE or any of the wrestling persona's. I make no money off my stories._

_Fenmore (Finn) O'Malley 23 years old.5'3 long red hair, green eyes. works on the set up crew for WWE. Her mother died while giving birth to her. She was raised and named by her father who wanted a boy. Father blamed her for her mothers death and treated her like a boy. She's tough and brash and has no idea how to be a girl._

_Dave Batista- Wrestler for the WWE. He and Finn have a run in and he finds himself fascinated with her._

_Paxton Michaels- Dave's sister and married to Shawn Michaels. Also works in tech department for WWE._

_Shawn Michaels- WWE wrestler_

_Lily Michaels- Shawn and Paxton's three month old daughter._

_Kevin Nash- WWE wrestler_

_Kali Nash- Kevin's wife and PA for 5 wrestlers_

_Misha Nash- Kevin and Kali's 5 year old daughter._

_Scott Hall- WWE Wrestler_

_Chessy Hall- Scott's wife and resident matchmaker._

_Kevin Hall- Scott and Chessy's year old son_

_Mark Callaway- WWE wrestler_

_Emily Callaway- Marks wife_

_Lucas Callaway- Emily and Mark's 3 month old son._

_Summary- When Finn has a run in with Dave, He find himself fascinated with the tough girl with a bad attitude. Can these two find common ground. Will Dave lose his heart, and will a girl with a rough childhood, and no experience with love, learn to accept love._

* * *

Finn worked steadily on setting up the ring for tonights show. 

She had been here a little over a year, and she knew her boss Joe Salender was happy with her work. She smiled as she remembered the day she applied for the job, he had laughed at her.

"A little thing like you wouldn't last a day." He said.

She had held her fragile temper in check because she needed the job.

"Give me a day to prove myself. I can outwork any man here."

He had agreed and he had to eat his words. She could outwork any man on the set up crew. She was tough and scaled the scaffolding like a tree monkey. She wasn't scared of hard work and she didn't even take breaks or lunches. She was a beautiful girl, but she hid that fact. She wore big baggy clothes and kept her long hair pinned under her ever present baseball cap.

The only problem that ever developed was she was the only woman on the set up crew and as much as she hid her looks, she couldn't hide her beautiful face.

The guys at first had hit on her all the time, till she nipped that in the bud. They all got the same thing when they crossed the line she had drawn. It was very simple to her. She beat the shit out of them.

The first time it happened, Joe was stunned the little thing could brawl like she did.

However it didn't take long for the guys to understand, she was one of the guys, she wasn't interested and to leave her alone.

"Break time." Joe said coming over to her.

"Don't need one, you guys go ahead..I'll just finish up the ring and when you get back, we'll get that sign up." She said still working.

Joe shook his head and walked off.

She liked working alone it didn't bother her.

She sighed as she worked. Sometimes when it got quite, it was hard to keep your mind off your past.

Hard to believe Pa had been gone a year now. How was it possible to love and hate someone at the same time. Thats how she felt about her dad.

Finn's mother had died in childbirth leaving her with a bitter man for a father.

Pa blamed her for his beloved wifes death and blamed her for being a girl, all Finnegan O'Malley had wanted in life was a son, instead he got her and lost his wife to boot.

Finnegan was a hard man, and the grief and drinking had turned him into a mean man. He had tried his best to turn Finn into a boy, the son he wanted. She wore boys clothes, he kept her hair cut short like boys, he even gave her a boys name, any sign of female traits were beat out of her with his fists, he taught her to fight and brawl.

When drunk, which was often, he cursed her for killing his wife, beat her for being a girl, and god forbid she cry or show any weakness, she leaned early to suppress any emotion.

School was hell, the kids thought she was weird, the girls made fun of her, the boys didn't know what to think of her, she was allowed to play football and Baseball with them, because she was good, but friendship was out of the question. It had been a lonely solitaire existence .

When she was fifteen she got a job in a grocery store and started saving money, so she could get away from her dad.

By the time she was eighteen, she had money to move out and get her a little apartment.

But Finn still didn't fit into the world around her. She worked and came home. That was it.

She had no social skills and didn't fit in with men or woman.

Finn still visited her dad and made sure he had what he needed. He still treated her like garbage, and she just accepted it. Maybe somewhere she felt she deserved it.

Then Pa had got sick, the doctors said liver cancer. Finn stuck by him and took care of him till he died. But she never got one kind word from him not even on his deathbed. He died cursing the day she was born.

After the funereal Finn had seen the add in the local paper for workers needed for wrestling shows. She figured she had nothing tying her down, so traveling sounded good to her.

In Finn's opinion, it had been a good decision. She traveled and had little or no expenses, she she had saved most of her earnings. When she got tired of it, she would pick a place to settle down and buy her a little house.

Finn had stayed to herself for most of the time she had been here, till one day, not so long ago, she had looked up to see a girl watching her work. Finn had quickly looked down. Other women usually just looked down on her or made fun of her.

"Hey there."

Finn looked up at the woman and realized she was holding a baby.

Finn just nodded.

"You new around here?"

"Been here almost a year .." Finn mumbled.

"I'm Chessy Hall." She said sticking out one hand.

"Finn O'Malley." She said shaking Chessy's hand quickly and dropping it.

Finn looked at the cute boy in her arms. He looked to be near a year or so.

"Look I need a big favor. My husband is right around the corner and I forgot to get something from him. Can you hold Kevin, for a minute, while I run and get my cell." She said giving Finn no chance to say no before putting the baby in her arms.

"well I.."

"I wont be but a minute." Chessy said running off smiling. Nothing like a baby to break the ice.

Finn had looked down at the dark haired, dark eyed boy smiling up at her and was lost. He was so beautiful.

"Hi there Kevin, you're a handsome fella." She said smiling at him.

Little Kevin had pulled off her hat and all her red wavy hair had come tumbling out.

When Chessy had come back around the corner she was stunned. The girl was beautiful, why in the hell was she hiding what she looked like.

"Scott look at her she's gorgeous." Chessy said.

"Yea looks like Kevin thinks so too." Scott said laughing at his son putting kisses all over Finn's face.

"He's just like the old man." Scott said proudly.

Chessy smacked his arm and walked down to her son.

"Thanks so much Finn, for holding him for me." Chessy said.

Finn smiled once more at the cute boy and handed him back to Chessy.

"You have a fine beautiful son." Finn said.

"Thank you. Maybe we can have lunch some time." Chessy said.

Finn didn't quite know how to handle social things.

"Well..I guess that would be fine." She said pushing her hair back under her hat.

"Great..I'll see you." Chessy had said taking off.

Finn smiled. Chessy was always coming around trying to be nice to her. She had known her a little over a month now and she was actually starting to warm up to Chessy.

"Well now here all alone, How about we go to a quite corner and you can take care of me."

Finn sighed. Not Doug again. He had been hired less than a week ago. He was disgusting, he was short and not in great shape, and he looked dirty all the time. She had shut him down every time he made a pass at her , but he wasn't getting it.

The other guys had warned him about Finn, but he looked at her petite size and thought the guys were a bunch of pussys.

"Doug..get lost..I told you before I'm not interested." She said.

Doug grabbed her arm and that was it, her temper was lit and she jumped on him and started pounding the shit out of him.

* * *

Dave and Mark were walking toward the main arena. They were going to see if the set up crew was done, they needed to practice for their respective matches tonight. 

"Mark look, theres two guys fighting down there.

They took off running and got their to find the smaller guy beating the hell out of the bigger guy, he had kneed him in the balls and fell on him know punching him repeatedly in the face, the big dude was crying.

Dave dragged the smaller guy of, kicking and still trying to fight. But Dave was a big guy and she wasn't going anywhere.

"Let me go fucker!" She shouted kicking her legs.

Mark helped the bigger guy up and looked at his bloody face.

"Go to the medic." He snapped.

Doug took off holding his nose.

"Alright kid calm down." Mark growled.

"I'll show you a kid, if this bitch lets me go." She spat at Mark.

Mark eyes narrowed and his temper was now on simmer.

Then he looked at her upturned face and his eyes got wide.

He snatched off her hat and a pile of long read hair came spilling out.

"She's a damn girl." Mark said staring the petite little beauty.

Dave was speechless. She sure fought like a damn man. But he looked down at the beautiful red hair spilled all over his arms and couldn't deny this was definitely a girl.

"Let her go."

They both turned around to see Joe rushing toward them.

"I said let her go." Joe said stopping in front of the two men.

"She works for me." Joe said.

"Yea well she just beat the shit out of one of your guys." Mark said crossing his arms.

Dave let the girl go and she whirled around giving him an angry look.

Dave looked her up and down. She was a beauty. Long red hair and cute little face with Deep green eyes the color of emeralds. Her lips were full and had that natural pouty look that so many woman paid for and her face was scattered with freckles.

"It was that damn Doug, he is outta here. Finn is the best worker I got and she don't bother no one, unless they bother her." Joe said staring Mark down.

Doug turned to Finn.

"What he do?" Joe asked.

"He..." She put her head down embarrassed to show any weakness.

"Its okay Finn tell me." Joe said.

"He said some ..Ya know nasty stuff and then he tried to touch me." Finn said.

Joe nodded. He figured as much.

Joe lifted her chin.

"Looks like he got a couple of good hits in." Joe said noting the bruise on her cheek getting darker by the minute and the cut he hadn't noticed before on her forehead. He frowned, it was split pretty bad.

"He looks a lot worse than I do, sides it don't hurt none." She said shrugging.

"Dave take her to the medic and send Doug back down here..He is fired and I want to tell him myself." Joe said.

"Come on." Dave said.

Finn gave him a look but if Joe trusted him he must be okay.

"Having a woman working with all these guys is trouble." Mark said.

"Look Mark, She can outwork anyone I have, she has been with me a year, she stays to herself, she don't cause trouble, but one of the guys get out of line with her, she handles it. I do my own hiring and firing." Joe said turning to go back to work.

Mark followed him.

"You two got something going on?" Mark asked.

Joes stopped and started laughing.

"Mark I'm a old man, get for real. I watch after her. I have a feeling the kids had it rough. I like her. She is a tough little girl, and I respect her, thats it." He said.

"Okay Joe, I guess you know her better than I do, but try to keep her out of trouble."

Joe nodded as long as the guys stayed in line their would be no trouble.

* * *

"I'm Dave Batista." 

"I know who you are. I always watch the matches." She said and kept walking.

"This would be the point where you introduce your self." Dave said smiling.

Finn looked up at Dave. He was a big man and he dwarfed her. She had never seen him up close and he was even more impressive. He had on workout pants and a white t-shirt that looked like it was fighting with his massive muscles.

Dave met her gaze. She had a way of looking at a person directly like she assessing the person and analyzing them.

Dave had to put on the brakes, when she stopped suddenly.

"Finn O'Malley." she said sticking her hand out.

Dave took her small calloused hand in his and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Finn." He said holding her hand for a moment and then letting go.

They both started walking again.

"Finn..Whats that short for?" Dave asked.

"Fenmore..my Pa wanted a boy." She said and kept walking.

Dave watched as she pulled her hat out of back pocket and shoved her hair back under the hat.

They got to the medic and Dave opened the door and seen they were about done with Doug.

"Go down and see Joe." Dave snapped at him. He wasn't happy this bastard had tried to put his hands on a young girl.

Doug gave Finn a nasty look and left.

"Okay Finn, lets see what the damage is this time." Doctor Maynard said.

Dave lifted her onto the table. "You do this often?"

Finn just shrugged.

"Okay..the bruise is just a bruise, no shattered bones, luckily. You're going to need stitches in your head." he said getting the needle out.

"I don't need no shot, just stitch it up Doc." Finn said.

Doctor Maynard just shook his head and got to work on the stitches.

Dave watched as she took the stitches without flinching.

"Okay all done..I guess you don't want anything for the pain?"

"It don't hurt none." Finn said.

"Okay..come see me in a week." Doctor Maynard said.

Finn nodded and jumped down from the table.

Dave followed her out of the medic room.

"Thanks for walking me down." Finn said.

"No problem."

Dave stopped her with his hand on her arm. He pulled off her hat and watched the beautiful hair cascade down her shoulders and back.

"You should wear it down, when you're not working. It's beautiful." He said looking down in her green eyes.

Finn just stared up into his deep rich brown eyes, not able to say anything, there was world of difference between him and Doug. Dave was complimenting her, Doug was a pig.

Unfortunately she didn't really know how to respond to a compliment from a man.

Finn opened her mouth to speak but then shut it again.

Dave grinned, he figured she wasn't speechless much.

"I'll be seeing you around Finn." He said and walked off down the hall.

Finn watched him go. He was different, his manner put her off balance. She shook her head and pulled her hair back up under her cap and headed back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank to HBKsgirl,bunnychica9,Iheartmyhubby,chicoberia,Sharnhorst,SimplyDassy,Jen105,  
Sandra Moore7474,22100,xtremediva13,Takerslady,Perfect Imperfections,  
XTahliaX,Ginger James and irishblue69 for the great reviews._

_Sorry the update on this is so slow, but I'm on a long stretch at work with no days off. Hopefully i will get in some writing time soon._

* * *

Finn worked on getting the ring set up. One city quickly blended in with the next when you worked like she did. Set the ring up and take it down, city after city. But she didn't mind the work, it was hard and time consuming and after you were done, you had the rest of the day free, till it was time to tear it down again. 

It had been a couple of days since her run in with Doug. He was long since gone, thanks to Joe.

She found her mind going back to Dave, she hadn't seen him since that day.

"Hey Finn."

She looked up to see Chessy standing there.

"Hey."

"Joe said you could have a break." Chessy said grinning. She knew that was only way to get Finn to take a break.

Finn sighed and got up.

"Well I suppose a couple minutes wont do no harm." She said.

"Come on lets grab a quick bite." Chessy said.

Finn just followed her, she had learned arguing with Chessy was pointless.

Finn and Chessy walked in the cafeteria and grabbed a sandwich and juice.

They sat down and Chessy immediately started the interrogation.

"So I heard about the fight..I heard you kicked that guys ass..are you okay...Dave said he met you and Mark too..what did you think of Dave?" Chessy asked out of breath.

"How do you do that and breathe?" Finn asked seriously.

"Believe me its not easy."

Chessy turned at Shawn's voice.

"Really funny boy toy."

"Hey Pax." She said to Paxton.

"Pax, Shawn this is Finn, a friend of mine. Finn, this is Boy Toy, and his smart beautiful wife and the little munch kin there is Lily." Chessy said.

"Nice to meet you." Finn said solemnly.

Finn smiled when she looked at the cute baby girl. She had green eyes and brown curly hair.

"She's very beautiful." Finn said smiling at the baby.

"Thank you." Pax said.

"Shawn why don't you go find your buddies, I'm going to join these two." Pax said sitting down and settling Lily in her lap.

"How come I feel like I'm not wanted?" Shawn said laughing.

He leaned down and kissed Paxton and then leaned over to kiss Lily.

"Be good Princess Lily, Daddy will be back real soon." He said giving his daughter a goofy smile.

Chessy laughed.

"God...do all men get goofy like that when they have kids, Scott and Mark do the same thing, I don't think they even realize." Paxton said smiling.

Finn had watched Shawn with his daughter. She guess not all men cared about having sons. It warmed her heart to see Shawn making a fuss over his daughter.

"I was just asking Finn about the other day." Chessy said.

"Yea, you're all Dave talked about the other night." Paxton said.

"You know Dave?" Finn asked.

"Oh yea, sorry, he's my big brother." Paxton said.

Finn nodded. She wondered why Dave was telling his sister about her.

"I just kicked that guys..." She stopped and looked at the baby thinking better of cussing around her.

"His butt..cause he put his hands on me..Dave walked me down to the medic." She finished.

Finn smiled at the baby who was smiling at her.

"Would you like to hold her?" Paxton asked.

"Sure." Finn said.

Paxton got up and laid Lily in Finn's arms.

Finn smiled down at the pretty girl.

"You're such a beautiful lass, you'll be running around in no time, huh?" She asked causing Lily to burst out in a full fledged grin.

Paxton looked at Chessy and nodded. Chessy grinned. She knew Paxton would agree, this girl was perfect for Dave.

Dave walked in the cafeteria and stopped. He had been trying to catch up to Finn for the last couple of days, but always ended up missing her. He smiled as she played with Lily. She might be dressed in those big clothes with that ball cap parked on her head, but her face was beautiful. She must reserve that smile for babies he thought .

Dave walked over and bent down to kiss his sister.

"Hey Pax." he said.

"Hey Davy."

"I see my little princess is in good hands." Dave said standing to look at Finn.

Finn looked up and her breath caught. Dave had a suit on and he looked good as hell. He was wearing shades and not a hair out of place. He looked like some hot male model.

"Hello Dave." Finn said turning her attention back to Lily.

She might think he looked good, but she knew how to hide it.

"Ya know what, I completely forgot..I have to go get Little Kevin, so Scott can go practice for his match and Pax, you promised to help me..with." She stopped trying to think of something.

"Scrapbook." Paxton said grinning at her quick thinking.

"Yea we're making a scrapbook of the babies." Chessy said getting up.

Dave stood there watching the two of them. They weren't very subtle he thought smiling.

Finn stood up and handed Lily back to Paxton.

"It was so nice meeting you Finn, we'll all have to go shopping." Paxton said.

"I don't really shop." Finn said.

"Girl, we'll teach you to love it." Chessy said grinning.

"Can I get a kiss from my niece?" Dave asked.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Paxton said holding up Lily for Dave to kiss.

Dave kissed the cute little face and smiled at her.

"I'll see you later doll face." He said making Lily grin.

Dave sat down next to Finn, assaulting her with his cologne which smelled so good, she figured she should leave.

What the hell was wrong with her. She seen him wrestle a hundred times and he never had any effect on her.

"You going to eat?" He asked.

"No..not hungry."

Dave lifted her chin to look at her forehead.

"How's it feeling?" Dave asked running his finger lightly over the bruise on her cheek.

"The bruise is fine, don't hurt." She lied.

"What about your cut? Dave asked still holding on to her chin.

"Itches like a bitch."

Dave smiled and nodded. He let go of her chin and sat back.

"Have you been avoiding me..I been looking for you the last couple of days?" Dave asked.

"No, I've been around." Finn said.

"So we're laid over here for a couple of days. You going to hang around or travel to the next city?"

"I usually just get one of the coach seats, sometimes I travel with the equipment..They have a trailer on the back with a couple of beds, depends on my mood. I guess I'll stick around here and catch the flight out." Finn said staring at him. She wished he would take the shades off.

"You room by yourself?" Dave asked.

"Yea being the only girl on the crew has its benefits, the guys share."

Finn looked at the time.

"I've been gone way to long, I have to get back." Finn said standing up.

Dave stood up pushing his chair back.

"What time will you be done tonight?" Dave asked moving closer to her.

"Should be done taking everything down by twelve-thirty."

"Okay..I'll meet you around Twelve-thirty and give you a ride back to the hotel." Dave said.

Before Finn knew what he was doing, he had pulled the ball cap from her head.

"Dammit what ya do that for?" She asked.

"I wanted to see that beautiful hair." He said grinning at her.

"Yea well now I got to pin it back up." She said fussing.

Dave reached out and ran his hand lightly over her red waves.

"I'll see you tonight."

"Okay." She said pinning her hair back up and shoving the cap back on her head.

Dave watched her leave with a smile on his face.

Little Miss Finn, had him intrigued, and that was something he hadn't felt about any woman in along time.

* * *

Finn climbed the scaffolding up to the top of the arena to a long walkway that ran across the top of the arena. She always watched the show from up here. 

She had a soda and book if she got bored with some of the matches.

When she heard Dave's music she stood up and leaned over the edge of the railing to watch.

Finn watched as he took Edge apart. He really was graceful. But he seemed so different out of the ring, than the self proclaimed animal he was in the ring.

Dave won his match and the referee raised his arm.

Dave felt a prickle on his neck like someone was watching him and looked up and his heart about jumped from his chest. That little idiot, he thought as he watched her lean on the edge of the walkway that ran across the top of the arena. Dave jumped out of the ring and hurried up the ramp.

* * *

Dave knocked On Mark's dressing room door. 

Mark opened the door.

"Whats up Dave?"

"How do you get to that walkway at the top of the arena?" He asked.

"Well I'm not sure, there should be a door to a stairwell that will take you up there..usually its on the bottom floor somewhere. Why?" Mark said shutting the door.

"Finn is up there watching the matchs."

"Whats wrong with that girl, she is going to break her damn neck." Mark said picking up the phone.

He called the security and found out where the door was that lead to the top of the arena.

"Okay, come on, I am going to bust that girls tail." Mark grumbled.

"Let me handle this, is that your answer to everything?" Dave asked following him out the door.

"Believe me Dave, it works in situations like this, that girl is a damn hard head, you can talk to you're blue in the face, it wont do any damn good." Mark said.

* * *

Dave climbed the narrow stair well that went to the top of the arena. The door had been locked, so he was pretty sure Finn hadn't come up this way. He got to the top and started down the narrow walkway. 

"Finn...Get your ass down off this thing right now." Dave hissed at her.

Finn looked over at Dave.

"I don't take orders from anyone." She said and sat back down.

Dave didn't have a quick temper most of the time, but she was pushing.

"Finn, if I have to come over there and get you, its not going to be pleasant." Dave said and stated walking toward her.

"I'm not bothering no one, why cant I come up here?"

"Because if you fall, you'll be dead." Dave said grabbing her arm and pulling her up.

"Hey let me go." Finn said,pulling away from him.

Dave bent and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Dave let me down!" Finn shouted as he reached the stairwell and started down.

"You need to calm down, lucky for you I came up to get you and not Mark."

"Thats just great, now I got to listen to him bitch too." Finn said.

Finn was pissed , however she wasn't to pissed to notice how Dave's body felt under hers. God he was built. She could feel his muscles shift as he walked. The man was definitely built.

Finn felt herself being sat down and when she turned she found herself staring right at a very angry Mark.

He shifted slightly forward and blasted her.

"You do realize if you fell from up there, you would be dead right? What the hell were you thinking? You cant go around here doing whatever the hell you want! This is a job, not a daycare and we don't have the time to follow behind you making sure you're not doing dumb shit!" He exploded at her.

Finn two words in to his diatribe had schooled her features to show no emotion, she knew who he reminded her of now, her Pa. His crazy yelling, the way his body was tensed like he was ready to hit her, she expected him to at any moment.

Dave had seen men tremble at a tongue lashing from Mark, but Finn just stood there looking bored.

Mark narrowed his eyes. He read people pretty good, she was trying her best to look uninterested in what he was saying, but he had a feeling she was somewhere else altogether. Mark took a step toward her and her whole body tensed, it was subtle but he seen it.

She expected him to hit her.

"I'm not going to hit you Finn." Mark said taking a step back.

Dave put his hands on her shoulders and felt how tense she was. She was definitely not as calm as she appeared to be.

Finn looked up at Mark, but it was her Pa she was seeing.

"I'm not scared of you." She whispered.

"Naw, I don't think you are." Mark said studying her. This kid had some issues buried deep.

"Dave try to keep her out of any more trouble tonight." Mark said and walked off.

Dave took her shoulders and turned her around.

"The show will be over soon, why don't you come back to my dressing room."

Finn was pissed, she didn't need anyone trying to tell her what to do and where to go.

"I don't need you or that other bastard telling me what to do, just fuck off." She said pulling away from him.

Dave grabbed her arm and spun her back around.

"Fine, you just go an do whatever you want, I don't give a damn. You're a foul tempered little brat, sorry Mark and I gave a damn if you got hurt." Dave said.

Dave let go of her arm and stormed off.

Finn sighed her temper leaving as quick as it came. The show would be over soon. She would go hang out backstage so she could get right to work.

She figured Dave giving her a ride back to the hotel tonight was out. Finn didn't usually regret anything she did, but she was wishing now she hadn't gone off on him.

Finn actually like him, he probably wouldn't never speak to her again. She stopped in the bathroom and she caught her own glance in the mirror and stopped. Her clothes and the cap were awful, she wore the rattiest stuff she could find, so people wouldn't want to bother her. She looked like a bum.

She was lucky someone like Dave had even bothered to speak to her.

Finn pulled off her cap and looked at her hair.

Dave said it was beautiful. Finn turned from the mirror. She should just cut it all off and be done with it, thats what Pa had done, she remembered the way he had kept it buzz cut, just like a boy.

Finn closed her eyes trying to wipe the memories out of her head. But unfortunately it didn't work.

* * *

Finn finished up on the ring and they got everything packed up. 

"Alright Joe, I'll see you in a couple of days." She said walking over to him.

"Need a ride to the hotel?" he asked.

"No." She said and waved to him.

The hotel was only a couple blocks away, she figured she would walk, it was a nice night out and the fresh air would be great.

She opened the back door and stepped out. She pulled a cigarette from her pocket and lit it.

She leaned against the wall taking a long drag on the cigarette.

"That will kill you."

She looked up to see Dave standing there.

"Lots of things will kill ya, sides it not a habit, I have one every once in a while." She said taking another long pull.

Finn didn't figure he would ever come near her again. She was surprised he was still standing there.

"You ready?" Dave asked taking her arm lightly.

Finn glanced up in surprise, he still wanted to give her a ride?

"I don't expect you to give me a ride, I don't blame you..I'm sorry I yelled in your face." She said stubbing out the cigarette.

She didn't go around passing out apology's unless she meant them. Dave seemed to get that.

Dave nodded an lead her over to his car. "I hope you were not about to walk to the hotel?" he asked turning her to look at him.

Finn looked down and decided silence was the best answer.

"Hard headed, you need a keeper, You know that?" he said opening the door to his rental.

She got in and he shut the door and went and got in on the drivers side and started the car.

Finn looked at him, he seemed even bigger in the confines of the car and she watched his big arms in fascination and the muscles moved as he drove.

"What are you staring at?" He asked glancing over at him.

Finn rolled her eyes and laughed. "I'm sure you know you're attractive right? Or were you unaware of that?"

Dave shook his head, she spoke her mind at least.

"You must work out a lot." Finn said still watching him.

"Yea I have to, to keep in shape, keep my spot at work." He said turning into the hotel.

Dave parked the car and hopped out and opened the door for Finn, before she could move.

"Do you have your room key already?" He asked.

"Yes." She said pulling it out of her pocket. "I checked in earlier today."

Finn looked up and seen Mark heading into the hotel and practically stopped and Dave ran into her.

Dave brought his arms around her to keep her from falling.

"His bark is a lot worse than his bite, Mark wouldn't really do anything to you, besides lecture you." Dave said leaving his arms around her.

"I don't feel like being yelled at again, sides, he reminds me of my Pa...yelling and screaming in my face." Finn said almost to herself.

Dave tightened his arms around her. He had a feeling, there was a lot of pain in her past, that she needed to deal with.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked.

Finn stood there not moving, she never realized how good it was to have someone touch you. Finn had never been held or loved in her life, the only touched she had relieved was fists or a belt. She should pull away, but she didn't she just stood there.

Dave leaned over her shoulder to look at her.

"You asleep?" He whispered in her ear.

"No." She said sounding a little out of breath.

"Whats wrong." Dave asked a little concerned.

Finn really didn't know how to express herself without sounding like a idiot. But she figured she might as well have a go at it.

"It feels good." She said feeling more than a little stupid.

Dave smiled. He tightened his arms around her. It didn't take him long to figure out she had trouble expressing any kind of emotions or talking about feelings. She was taking a baby step.

"It feels good to me too." Dave said.

Finn smiled. He got what she meant, so she didn't have to make a fool of herself trying to explain.

"Come on let's get you up to your room." Dave said letting her go and taking her hand instead.

Finn stared down at their clasped hands and looked up at Dave who was smiling some kind of smile that made her stomach flip flop.

"Come on." Dave said pulling a little on her hand to get her going.

Dave was starting to worry her. He made her feel stuff, stuff she wasn't sure she was ready for. Finn kept her emotions under tight rein, if they got loose, she didn't know if what kind of crap would come boiling up out of her. Maybe the tears she had buried most of her life. The tears she had never cried. They were just there under the surface, waiting to boil over. No it wouldn't do at all she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to Sharnhorst SimplyDassy, chicoberia, Amyvedamarie, HBKsgirl, Sandra Moore7474,  
cenas-baby-girl07, tanya2byour21, latina-dx-lover, Perfect Imperfections, Takerslady,  
Another Side-Deep Dive for the great reviews._

* * *

Dave stood at Finn's door while she opened it and pocketed the key card in her pants. 

"Would you like to come in, I have some Jack Daniels and beer." She said.

Dave followed her in. "You drink?"

"Yes, No I'm not a drunk..I am over twenty-one." She finished.

Dave held up his hands and grinned."Okay..sorry, you look so young, I guess its easy to treat you like a kid."

Dave parked on the couch.

Finn watched him settle his big frame on the couch. He looked damn good in his jeans and white t-shirt, just as he looked good in a suit. The man would look good in anything.

She poured him a shot and handed him a cold beer out of the mini fridge.

"I'm going to change, I'll be right back." She said.

Dave downed the shot the smooth liquid burning his throat and set the shot glass down and sipped on the beer.

Dave about spit out the beer in his mouth when she came back.

She had on shorts and tank top and her long hair was still damp from the shower. She was stunning and her body was to die for, how had he ever thought she was a dude.

She grabbed a shot glass and the bottle of jack and sat down cross legged beside him.

"Sorry, I was grungy, I had to have a shower." She said as she poured her self a shot. He watched as she threw it back like a pro.

She popped open a beer and took a long drink.

"You smell good." Dave said.

"Yea? So do you." She said smiling at him.

Dave figured it might be a good time to change the subject.

"So how did you get the job working for the company?" He asked.

"I just answered the ad, and Joe gave me one day to prove I could do the work."

"Yea, he said you was the best worker he's got." Dave said subtly sliding a little closer to her till there legs were touching.

Finn noticed but didn't say anything, she leaned over and poured them another shot.

Finn watched Dave throw his back and then followed suit.

"Think you can out drink me?" Dave asked winking at her.

"I'm Irish, of course" She said laughing.

Dave laughed and got up and grabbed another beer from the fridge. "Want one?"

"Yea."

He walked over and sat down right next to her and handed her the beer.

"Thanks." She said opening it.

Finn noticed how warm her side was pressed against his big body. he sighed and took a long drink of beer. It was going to be a interesting evening.

* * *

Two hours later they were on the bed ,both drunk out of there minds laughing there heads off. 

Dave had spent the last hour telling her road stories from his time in the WWE.

Finn had her head on Dave's now bare chest. He had lost the shirt a hour ago when he had announced he was hot. Dave's arm was wrapped around Finn and he held her close to him enjoying the smell of the body wash she had used.

Their laughter died away and Dave lifted his hand to play with her long hair.

"I had a good time tonight Finn." Dave said.

"Me to." She said yawning and wrapping her arm more firmly around his waist. The drinking had caused her to loosen up quite a bit.

"Can I stay here tonight?" he asked.

Finn looked up into his brown orbs, lost for the moment.

"I didn't mean..I just want to sleep here with you." Dave said a little tongue tied because of the liquor.

"I know what you mean, yea, that would be nice." She said not moving already half asleep.

Dave shifted her for a moment and got up stripping his jeans off leaving him in a pair of boxer briefs.

Finn looked at him with drowsy eyes. She smiled, Dave looked even better in his boxers than the jeans she thought.

Dave laid back down and pulled her close to his side and she snuggled up next to him.

"Good night Finn." He whispered in her hair.

"Night."

* * *

Dave jumped at the ringing of his cellphone. 

"Shit." he muttered untangling himself from Finn and trying to find his phone.

Fin sat up wiping the sleep from her eyes looking at Dave. Those Tattoos on his back were sexy she thought grinning.

Dave finally located the phone on the floor and picked it up.

"What." He snapped into the phone.

"Well good morning big brother, I went by your room, but you were no where to be found." Paxton said.

"Sorry sis, what time is it?"

"It's eleven. You want to meet us downstairs for breakfast?"

"Um, can you give me about half an hour?" He asked.

"Sure, just join us when you get ready too. I'll see you in a while." Paxton said and hung up.

Dave turned to find Finn staring at his back.

Finn watched as a sexy grin spread across his face.

"Morning."

"Good morning." Finn said.

"Do you have a hangover?" He asked laying back on the bed.

"I have a bit of a headache, but not to bad."

"Want to go to breakfast with Pax and Shawn?" Dave asked.

Dave watched her frown.

"I'm not real good at family stuff." Finn said getting up.

Dave wondered if Finn ever opened up.

"Come on, it's just Pax and Shawn , you know both of them."

Dave watched her grab some clothes from her bag.

Finn wanted to spend more time with Dave, she supposed it wouldn't be to bad having breakfast with them.

"Okay." She said heading to the bathroom to change.

"Come here." Dave said sitting up.

Finn walked over and he pulled her down on his lap.

Finn had no experience with people touching her, except for fighting. She found she liked it, at least when Dave was the one doing the touching.

Dave lifted his hand to run his fingers through her hair. He marveled at how soft it was.

"Do you mind if I kiss you once?" Dave asked still stroking her hair.

Finn looked at him for a long moment. A kiss she thought, why not.

"Okay." She fianlly said.

Dave smiled at the way she seemed to have to think it over, didn't do much for his ego that she had to mull it over.

Dave lowered his face close to hers and his lips covered hers gently.

Finn's eyes widened. She had never thought to much about kissing, now she could understand why people like it, she added it to her new list of fun things to do.

Dave put his hand behind her head and pulled her closer tangling his hand in her soft hair. His lips parted and his tongue slid out and teased her lips.

Finn's mouth parted in surprise and Dave smoothly slid his tongue in her mouth stroking the warm confines and tangling his tongue with hers.

Finn was more than a little surprised at how good it felt. She wrapped her arms around Dave's neck and pulled him closer pushing her tongue in his mouth trying to show him, how much she was enjoying it.

Dave moaned and pulled back, before he got to carried away.

Finn looked up at him.

"You done already?" She asked looking disappointed.

Dave laughed. She was almost childlike in some ways.

Dave pressed a quick kiss to her lips and lifted her to her feet.

"Breakfast, remember? I'm going to my room to get dressed..I'll meet you back here in ten minutes."

Finn nodded and watched him leave.

She shook her head to clear it and got dressed. She sure hoped Dave would kiss her again.

* * *

Finn realized breakfast was a bad idea , when they walked into the restaurant. It wasn't just Shawn and Paxton. 

Mark was there, as well as a whole table full of people.

"Dave I think maybe I should pass." She said pulling away from him.

"Finn don't move." Chessy said coming over to her.

"Come on and have breakfast with us." Chessy said pulling her over to the table.

Dave grinned, He knew Chessy wouldn't take no for an answer.

Chessy was already busy introducing Emily to everyone she didn't already know.

Chessy sat her down beside Emily.

"This is Emily, Mark's long suffering wife, God knows she must be a saint." Chessy said laughing.

"Ha Ha." Mark said not amused.

"This is Kali and Kevin and of course our wonderful Princess Misha." Chessy said.

Misha grinned at Finn.

"Cool name." She said.

"Thanks." Finn said.

Finn wasn't really comfortable around all these people, especially when Mark kept glaring at her.

Dave reached under the table and squeezed her hand and she smiled up at him. Dave could tell she wasn't really comfortable.

Emily got up and handed Lucas over to Finn, before Finn knew what was happening.

"You don't mind do you, Mark help me at the buffet, for a minute." Emily said and pulled him up.

Mark followed her off muttering to himself.

Finn looked at Lucas. He was a breathtaking child.

Lucas had curly auburn hair, and his eyes were blue like his mothers. He smiled up at Finn and her heart melted.

"Hey there Lucas, you're a doll baby." She said.

"You seem to like kids?' Dave said watching her.

"Whats not to like?" Finn said smiling up at Dave.

* * *

"I thought ya needed some help." Mark said staring at his wife. 

" I do, stop it." Emily said looking up at her husband.

"Stop what, I'm not doing anything." Mark said sighing.

"You know what I'm talking about, stop glaring and be nice."

"Darlin, you don't know the trouble she gets into...I.."

Emily cut him off. "I know a damaged soul, when I see one, takes one to know one." Emily said her own eyes getting watery with memories.

Mark pulled her close and hugged her tight.

"Mark...She's been hurt so deeply, I don't know by who or what, maybe her parents, She has built a shield from the world. She doesn't need you being mean to her. Be nice okay..for me?" She asked looking up at him.

Mark leaned down and kissed Emily gently.

"Okay, for you." He said.

"Thank you."

Mark and Emily came back to the table and sat down.

Mark actually smiled, seemed his boy didn't have the same reservations about Finn, that he did. He was cooing and smiling at her , like he had known her forever.

Finn smiled and handed Lucas back over to Emily.

"He's very beautiful."

"Thank you..he seems to have made a new friend." Emily said smiling at Finn.

Dave came back with a plate of food for himself and Finn and sat down.

"Here baby." He said handing the food to Finn.

"Thanks." Finn said smiling up at Dave.

Paxton wanted to ask Dave where he had spent the night, but she didn't want to embarrass Finn, so she kept her mouth shut.

"Finn where are you from?" Scott asked trying to make conversation with the girl.

"Originally, Ireland, my Pa and me moved to the states when I was seven." She said munching on the fruit Dave had brought her.

"I thought I recognized a hint of an accent." Kali said.

"Yea, I may still have a trace, we moved to Virginia first, but we moved around a bit."

At that moment Little Kevin picked that moment to began wailing.

Chessy took him out of his high chair. "Whats wrong baby?" She asked but he just kept crying.

"He feels a little warm"Scott said feeling his forehead.

"Feel the back of his gums, he's 12 months right?" Finn asked.

"Yes." Chessy said feeling rubbing her finger on his gum in the back.

"First molars, its just hurting him a bit." Finn said.

"I guess I should have known that ,he was cranky when he cut his front teeth." Chessy said.

"How do you know so much?" Mark asked.

"I read." She said looking at him daring him to say something smart.

Dave just smiled. This girl was a keeper. He didn't know what it was about her, but he liked her.

Finn got up and walked around the table and held out her arms for the toddler.

Chessy handed him up to her.

She held the boy in her arms and whispered in his ear as she rubbed his little hand, it took a moment or two but he stopped crying and rested his head on Finn's chest.

"How did you do that?" Scott asked.

""It's nothing, I just have a way with kids. But if you rub his hand here, you can alleviate the pain in his mouth, at least for a while." She said showing Chessy.

"Thanks Finn." Chessy said relieved. She couldn't stand to see Kevin cry.

Finn handed the sleepy baby back to Chessy.

"Finn, will you come play with me sometime?" Misha asked looking up hopefully at Finn.

"Sure, what do you like to play?" Finn asked bending down beside Misha.

"I like to play hide and seek and tag..I like video games too."

"Me too, maybe tomorrow, if its alright with your mom and dad." Finn said.

"Can I?" She asked looking at her parents.

"Sure, if Finn wants to." Kali said.

Kevin nodded. He liked this girl and obviously so did Dave, he had hardly took his eyes off her.

Misha bounced happily in her seat. "Thank you Finn, were going to have fun." She said.

"I'm sure we will."

"Finn you haven't ate a bite." Dave said.

"I'm not really hungry." She said going back to sit beside Dave.

Dave gave her a look, but didn't say anything.

Paxton and Chessy were exchanging looks, these two were really hitting it off.

"You ready to go?" Dave asked Finn.

She nodded and Dave got up and pulled her chair out for her.

Dave went over and kissed Paxton and Lily.

"I'll see you guys later."

"It was nice meeting everyone." Finn said.

"Don't forget to come play with me." Misha said.

"I wont..I'll see you tomorrow." Finn said.

Chessy grinned at the other girls as Dave and Finn walked off. "Those two are so cute together."

Mark rolled his eyes. "I thought you were finally through with this matchmaking junk."

"Don't you worry about what I'm doing, butt head." She said laughing.

"Come on Beautiful, before you two get in a fight." Scott said holding his sleeping son.

"I'll call you girls later." Chessy said.

Chessy smiled. Dave seemed to have things under control. She didn't figure she would have to do anything, but sit back and watch.

* * *

Dave smiled as he looked down at Finn sleeping , her head resting on his chest. 

He had asked her what she wanted to do the rest of the day and she told him she wanted a nap.

They had come back to her room and she had promptly curled up beside him and fell asleep.

Dave really liked Finn, she intrigued him like no woman ever had. Dave flipped the channels till he found a football game and fell asleep himself.

_

* * *

_

_No Pa..Please don't make me." Finn begged._

_She was small for her age anyway, the bigger boy was sure to hurt her. She hated fighting._

"_Finn..get you ass in there and fight." Finnegan Shouted backhanding his daughter onto the barn floor. _

_Finn held back the tears knowing that would mean a beating._

"_I don't want to see any tears either, you're almost ten for gods sake, too damn old to be crying tears."_

"_I got fifty bucks riding on you, now get in there and make your old man proud." Finnegan said shoving her into the makeshift ring made of bales of hay._

_Anyone looking at her would say she was a boy. She was dressed like one and had a buzz cut. She still had bruises from the last fight, she had won the last one, she was tough._

_Finn looked at the other boy. He outweighed her by at least 40 pounds._

_She closed her eyes and prayed to whoever might be listening that she didn't break nothing this time._

"Nooo..Please Pa."

Dave stirred and looked down at Finn in his arms tossing and turning trying to get away from a bad dream.

Dave was startled when she screamed and sat straight up.

Dave pulled her close.

"Honey it was just a dream."

Finn could hide her emotions deep while she was awake, unfortunately her subconscious mind wasn't so easily controlled. The dreams came frequently.

Finn pushed away from Dave, She couldn't let him see any weakness in her. He wouldn't like her no more, he wouldn't want to be around her.

"Finn, come here baby." Dave said rubbing her back, but she flinched and pulled away burying her face in the pillow trying to mask her pain from him.

Dave lifted her up and sat her on his lap facing him, he lifted her chin making her look at him.

Dave shook his head at the look on her face, completely blank.

Finn might have looked emotionless, but she wasn't. She stared at Dave's beautiful eyes, The deepest brown and full of warmth. His dark hair cut close and down to his face, those lips thats had kissed her so sweetly, and the cute little strip of hair growing on his face, his warm brown skin.

Finn felt like she could get lost looking at him.

"Finn, we're going to make a deal, You listening?" Dave asked bringing his hand up to cup her cheek.

She nodded.

"You can pretend you're the toughest person on earth, that you don't hurt or feel pain. You can act like you don't feel emotions, or cry. But when we're together like this, just you and me, drop the wall, honey. I wont laugh at you, I wont think less of you. Don't hide what you're feeling from me."

Finn leaned forward and buried her face in the warm skin of his chest. She breathed in the scent of him wanting to just hide here from the world and the pain, that followed her.

Dave wrapped his arms around her and just held her. She didn't cry, she just lay there against him, feeling safe for one small moment.

"Dave?" she said her warm breath moving against his flesh.

"What baby?" Dave said stroking her back.

Finn pressed her face closer "I cant talk about all this."

Dave held her even tighter. "You don't have to."

Finn breathed a sigh of relief, she couldn't talk about her past not now, maybe never.

After a few minutes she lifted her head and looked at Dave.

He smiled. "Yes.?"

She shifted till she was sitting up. "Why do you like me?"

Dave narrowed his eyes. What kind of question was that. "Why wouldn't I like you."

"Look I know I'm not a dog or anything, but you work with Divas. I seen you walking around here with models on your arm. I dress like a guy. I'm not exactly girly. Why do you like me?" Finn was really confused in what someone like Dave seen in her.

Dave looked in her confused eyes. "You're brash and brave, you can drink like a guy, you're beautiful, and you have a vulnerable side ,even though you try to hide it. I cant think of anyone I would rather be spending time with."

Finn gave him a small smile.

Dave pulled her close in his arms again. "So why do you like me?"

Finn actually laughed at that. " You're not hard to look at Dave."

Dave laughed too.

Finn lay her head on his chest."But thats not all, you treat me like a woman, even though I know I look like a bum, you're nice, except for when you try bossing me around. I like the way you kiss and you make me feel."

Dave looked down at her. "Feel what?"

"Just feel, feel alive..feel anything." Finn said not knowing exactly how to explain to him, she hadn't felt to much of anything in her life but fear and pain. Dave made her happy.

Dave held her, he wished more than anything he could help her with whatever pain she was in.

"So what do you want to do for the rest of the day? What kind of things do you like to do for fun?" Dave asked still playing with her hair.

"I like football, baseball. I like to fish." I don't go out to much, working the way I do, I mostly read or watch TV or hang out in the hotel bar, play cards with the guys." Finn said.

Dave shifted her on his lap. " So if I were to spend all day Sunday watching football, you wouldn't get pisssed?

Finn grinned. "Not unless you talked to much during the game."

"I've found the perfect woman." Dave said laughing.

"Hey lets go fishing." Finn said.

That stopped Dave in his tracks and he just stared at her. "Uhh we don't have poles or anything..where would we fish?" He was proud of his self for quick thinking.

"I'll find a place in the phone book, most places have lakes and you can rent poles, we are in the south after all." Finn said resting her hands on his chest.

Dave's idea of a good time was definitely not sitting in the sun touching slimy fish and worms. "I don't know."

Finn smiled. "Oh okay, I see I didn't know you were scared of worms or is it the fish you're scared of?"

Dave frowned. "I'm not scared of either one, young lady." He growled.

"Well if you're not scared whats the problem?" Finn asked looking at him.

Dave groaned inwardly, she had him trapped. "Okay..find a place to fish and we'll go."

Finn grinned and kissed him quickly on the cheek and jumped up.

Ten minutes later she grabbed his hand. "Come on we're going fishing."

"The things I do for you." Dave complained. "Hey at least let me throw a shirt on first."

Finn let his hand go long enough for him to pull a t-shirt over his head.

"Believe me you're going to have a good time." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks to bunnychica9, Takerslady, SimplyDassy, Ginger James, Iheartmyhubby,  
chicoberia, Sharnhorst, sizzlin' diva, Sandra Moore7474, xtremediva13, and 22100 for the great reviews._

* * *

Dave watched as Finn selected some rods from the rental shop. She seemed to know what she was doing, good thing, cause he had never been fishing in his life.

Finn came up and tossed him a ball cap.

"Whats this for" Dave said eyeing the cap like she had lost her mind.

Finn shrugged. "You'll get sunburn on your head"

Dave sighed and put the cap on.

"Come on." She said heading for the door.

Dave followed her down the a small wooden dock, where she flopped down.

Dave sat beside her. "What now?"

"Bait the hook." She said pulling out the nastiest longest moving creature Dave had ever seen.

Dave watched as she put the worm on the hook with ease.

"Your turn." Finn said holding out the carton of squirming bait to him.

Dave looked down with disgust.

Finn started laughing, she couldn't help it.

"Come on Dave, its just a worm." She said fishing one out and handing it to him.

Dave took it and after ten minutes of cussing got it on the hook.

"See you're getting the hang of it." Finn said casting her line out.

Dave just rolled his eyes. It took him several tries but finally he managed to cast the line a decent distance.

"Now what? Dave asked shifting his big body.

Finn took her shoes and socks off and sat on the edge of the dock putting her feet in the water. "We wait."

Dave eyed her. "Think its safe to have your feet in that water?"

Finn rolled her eyes. " I don't think there's Piranha or alligators in there."

Dave turned to glare at her. "Smart ass"

Finn just ignored him watching the float. "If you see the float go down start reeling it in."

"So what are we going to do when we catch them? Dave asked.

"There outdoor grills back up by the lake, we're going to eat them." Finn said.

Dave had to admit it was relaxing sitting here and he was enjoying watching Finn.

She had on a tank top and her jeans were rolled up to her knees. Her hair was escaping the ball cap. She looked adorable.

"Who taught you to fish? Dave asked.

"My Pa, he used to take me, we'd go out in a rowboat and we'd be out all day." Finn said.

Dave studied her face. She had that look on her face again, like she was pushing down her emotions.

"Hey I think I got one." Dave said jumping up.

Finn jumped up. "Reel it in slow, don't let it get away."

Dave reeled it in and held it up by the pole. "What is it, its ugly as hell."

Finn laughed. "It's a catfish and a big one." She said and grabbed it taking the hook out and dropping the fish in a bucket.

Dave smiled. This wasn't so bad.

"You catch on fast Dave." Finn said sitting back down.

Dave smiled back at her and grabbed a worm, this time it only took him a couple of minutes.

* * *

Dave lay back on the picnic table. "God that was good." 

Finn perched beside him on the table. "Nothing taste quite like fish you've caught yourself."

Dave sat up and pulled her on his lap. "Thanks for talking me into this today..I had a really good time." he said pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Your welcome..I had a good time to."

Finn stared out at the lake. It was so peaceful here. "I guess we should get back."

"Yea..I have to get some sleep tonight. I have a photo shoot early in the morning" Dave said.

Finn nodded and got off Dave's lap.

Dave stood up and took her hand in his. He couldn't help running his eyes over her. He wanted her in the worse way, but something told him not to rush into sex with her.

Finn caught him staring. "What?"

Dave just leaned over and kissed her mouth slowly and pulled back. "You're beautiful."

Finn looked away. Dave seen something in her no one else did. He made her feel special.

* * *

Dave stood in front of Finn's room. "I 'm going to shower, can I come back here in a while? 

Finn looked up at him. "Sure."

"Okay see you in a bit." He said and left.

Finn shut the door and decided to shower herself.

She looked at her clothes, jeans, t-shirts, and shorts. Maybe Chessy was right, she needed to go shopping. She didn't normally give a shit about clothes. But she wanted Dave to look at her, like he would look at any other girl. Finn sighed and grabbed a tank top and shorts.

What was that man doing to her, he could accept her the way she was or go to hell. It was easy to think that, but she still had the need for him to look at her as a woman and not some kid.

* * *

Dave knocked on Finn's door. It had taken him longer than expected because Chessy and Paxton had cornered him in front of his room demanding details of what was going on with Finn. He sighed, the girls were going to drive him crazy with questions, hell he didn't even know what was really going on with Finn yet. 

Finally the door opened and Finn stood there looking sleepy and adorable.

"I woke you." Dave said scooping her up in his arms.

"It's okay." She said leaning against his massive chest.

Dave settled on the bed and cuddled her tighter in his arms. "So what plans do you have for tomorrow?"

She opened her eyes again to look at Dave.

"I'm going to take Misha to the park and then probably nothing. The flight out leaves at five in the afternoon.

Dave lifted a hand to touch the hair around her face smoothing it back. "I'll be back around three..I'll give you a ride to the airport."

Finn nodded and closed her eyes.

Dave laid her in the bed and crawled in bed with her wrapping his big arms around her.

He just met her, how could he be so wrapped up in her, but there was no denying to himself, that he was beginning to care for her. Hell he hadn't even had sex with her yet.

Dave kissed her cheek and closed his eyes. He had the feeling he could easily be head over heels for her, if he wasn't careful.

* * *

Finn knocked at the door which was opened almost immediately by Kevin. "Hey Sweetheart, am I glad to see you, Misha has asked when your coming about a hundred times?" 

Finn smiled up at Kevin. She had taken a immediate likening to him. She loved the way he doted on Misha and the easy going smile that was ever present on his face.

"Finn you came!" Misha said running up to her and hugging her.

Finn bent down and smiled at the girl.

"Of course I did...I found the perfect park..its a couple of blocks away..they have lots of cool stuff." Finn said.

"Oh boy!" Misha said.

Finn stood up. "I'll have her back in a couple of hours." She handed him a piece of paper with her cell phone number on it.

Kevin gave her his number and picked Misha up and kissed her. "You be a good girl and mind Finn." he said.

"I will daddy." Misha said.

"We'll see you in a bit." Finn said and they left.

* * *

Finn laughed as Misha tried to run from her hiding spot. She chased the girl and slowed down enough to let her get to there established base of a big oak tree. 

Finn dropped down beside Misha.

"You won again girly." Finn said laughing.

Finn never had trouble getting along with kids, she loved them.

Misha laughed and leaned against Finn. "Can we get a sno cone and ride the little train again?" Misha asked referring to the miniature train that ran around the park.

"Sure." Finn said getting up.

They each got sno cones and sat down at a picnic table to eat them.

"Finn, do you like Uncle Davy?" Misha asked taking a bite off the purple sno cone.

"Yes..he's very nice." Finn said.

Misha looked up at Finn. "Are you going to get married?"

"Well now little lass, I hardly know the man, I don't think so." Finn said smiling.

"But you might start to like him, then you can get married and have babies and be my aunt and live happily ever after." Misha said.

"You talk like your Aunt Chessy sometimes." Finn said laughing.

Misha just grinned and slurped on her sno cone. She would have to talk to Aunt Chessy. She was sure she was right and that Uncle Davy would be a good husband for Finn.

* * *

Finn gave Misha a hug. "I had a good time Misha." 

"Me to..will you come play with me again?"

"Sure next time I have a day off." Finn said.

Kali smiled. "Thanks for taking her to the park. When we get to Jersey, we're planning a shopping trip, I'll give you a call." Kali said.

Finn nodded. "Okay..I'll see you." She said.

Finn figured after looking at her meager wardrobe, maybe the girls could help her pick out a few things that were more feminine than the jeans and t-shirts she owned.

* * *

Dave sighed with frustration. He let himself in his room. The photo shoot had went longer than expected and then he had got caught up in traffic. It was almost four, the flight out was at five. He was running way behind. He threw his stuff in his bag and grabbed his extra key card, any hopes of spending a little time with Finn flew straight out the window. 

Dave banged on Finn's door hoping she hadn't left yet.

"Keep your pants on." Finn said opening the door.

Dave grabbed her and planted a mind searing kiss on her lips. Finn grabbed him pulling him closer and returned the deep kiss and moaned as his tongue slid deeper in her mouth teasing her.

Dave pulled back but kept his arms around her. "I'm sorry I'm late, but the shoot went over and I got hung in traffic."

"It's okay, but we're going to miss the flight if we don't leave." Finn said grabbing her bag.

"Alright..lets go." Dave said grabbing her bag too.

"I can carry my own stuff Dave," Finn said making a grab for her bag.

"I don't think so." Dave said giving her a look.

Finn just shook her head. Dave must think she was helpless.

* * *

Dave had to board the plane first and he turned to Finn. "I'll see you in Jersey, if you want I can give you a ride to the hotel." 

"I'm actually going straight to the arena, we have to set up the ring tonight, so they can do some promo shots with some of the wrestlers this evening." Fin said.

Dave nodded, I'll catch up with you." He said kissing her gently.

"Bye Finn."

"Bye." She said watching him board the plane. Finn was scared of the feelings she had about Dave. Truthfully she didn't understand why he seemed to like even though he had explained it to her. She was almost relieved to be away from him for a while to get things back in prospective. It was to easy when he was with her to just give in to the feeling he brought out in her.

* * *

Finn walked toward the back of the arena. They were done and some of the wrestlers were already showing up for there promo photos. She saw Mark and quickly left the main arena, she didn't need any of his crap today. 

"Hey Finn"

Fin turned to see Caleb one of her co-workers coming up to her. "Whats up?"

"We're going to shoot some craps in our room when we get to the hotel, have a few drinks..maybe play some cards..want to join us?"

"Sure sounds like fun." Finn said falling into step beside him.

Finn's only outside recreation was the guys she worked with. They had learned early on she was just one of the guys and they treated her that way. They treated her with respect, she returned the same to them.

More often than not, they hung together, drinking or playing cards.

"We got two cars, you can ride with me if you want." Caleb said.

"Thats fine." Finn had grown comfortable with the regular guys she worked with. Most had family's and were pretty descent guys.

"Hey I got something to talk with you about after while." Caleb said.

Finn nodded. She had a good idea what it was.

"Let's get back to the hotel...I want a drink, then we can discuss it." Finn said.

Caleb nodded and hopped in the car and Finn got in the front passenger side.

"Hey Finn." Rog called from the back.

"Hey..You know I'm taking all your money tonight." Finn said laughing.

"Fuck no you ain't." Rog said snatching her hat off laughing.

"Hey bitch, give it back." Finn said turning in the seat and punching Rog in the arm.

"Ow." He yelped throwing the hat at her.

"Wimp." She said laughing.

"Alright kids, calm down." Caleb said grinning.

"You need to save that aggression for when it counts." Rog said.

"I got plenty of aggression, don't worry about me." Finn said.

Finn sat at the table looking at her cards. "I already cleaned you girls out of most of your money. I guess I can go to my room soon."

"Stop rubbing it in."

Finn looked up at Eddie , one of her co-workers.

"Stop whining." She said picking up her beer and finishing it off.

Caleb poured her another shot and Finn picked it up and downed it.

Caleb sat down.

"So whats the deal?" She asked.

"We'll be in Baton Rouge in a week. There some fights lined up, lot of money on the line, we introduce you in the mix, the odds shoot up. We can make a nice little chunk of change." Caleb said sipping his beer.

"Yea, so who is this guy and is he any good?" Finn asked.

Caleb grinned. "Yea, he is undefeated, but he's not that big, bigger than you, yea. But he's not huge or nothing. Everyone finds out you're a girl, odds are going to go up in his favor and we are going to clean up."

Eddie grabbed the liquor and poured himself a shot. "Finn you can take him."

Finn laid down the cards in her hand. "I know I can. Count me in. Just let me know when and where."

"We will..Don't worry about the details..you just got to show up." Rog said from across the table.

Finn looked at her watch, it was after three in the morning. "I guess I better get to my room."

"Come on Finn, we have the rings set up..its not like we even have to be over there in the morning..give me a chance to win my money back." Eddie said.

Finn sighed. "Okay..but you suck at poker, you'll probably just lose it all." She taunted.

Finn got up and grabbed another beer.

* * *

Dave tossed and turned sat up in bed. He had looked for Finn last night and hadn't been able to find her. 

Kali had found her room number and he had went to her room, but as of eleven last night, she hadn't been there.

Dave looked at the clock, it was seven in the morning, to early to get up.

He laid back thinking about Finn. She seemed to like him, but maybe he was moving to fast for her, after all she hadn't come looking for him.

Dave wondered if he should back off a bit, after all he didn't want to scare her away.

Dave decided to get up and go get breakfast and then maybe head to Finn's room.

* * *

Dave banged on Finn's door. He was beginning to get worried. Where the hell would she be, did she even come back to her room last night. He had waited until ten to come to her room, she should be up. 

"Dude stop that banging."

Dave turned around to see a young man standing at the other door opposite Finn's.

"Sorry I was looking for someone." Dave said.

"Well thats Finn's room. I doubt she's there."

"How would you know?" Dave asked not liking the fact this guy seemed to know Finn.

"I'm Eddie a friend of hers, we work together..what are you her boyfriend?" Eddie asked. He knew who Dave Batista was, hell who didn't. The question was why was he looking for Finn.

Dave gritted his teeth at the smart ass tone the guy used.

"Do you know where shes at?" Dave asked trying not to lose his temper.

Eddie crossed his arms, who did this prick think he was? "I don't think I should be giving out personal information about Finn, to some stranger."

"I'm a friend of hers and I'm worried about her, thats all." Dave said wanting to beat the young punk into the floor.

"Finn can take care of herself and if she was in trouble, she's got a whole roomful of guys here who watch after her. She's fine." Eddie said.

"Where is she?" Dave snapped.

"I don't know." Eddie said.

Dave was pissed and figured he better leave before he killed the guy. Eddie watched him storm off. Why would Finn hook up with that muscle head he wondered?

* * *

"Dave I'm sure shes fine, you cant send out a search party every time you cant fine Finn." Mark said. 

"Well where would she be?" Dave asked sitting down beside Mark on the edge of the ring.

Mark pulled off the elbow pads he had on and tossed them down."Dave how much do you really know about Finn, not much. She could be out to breakfast. I mean what does she like to do. You're not married to her. She has the right to do what she wants, you cant keep tabs on her."

"Mark I like her, a lot. I know I just met her, but I'm worried."

Mark stood up and picked up his bag. "Look Dave she'll be here tonight to tear down the ring, catch up with her then. Other than that I don't know what to tell you. Finn seems to gravitate to trouble, you cant run around all the time trying to bail her out, you have a job to do too. If the guy she worked with wasn't worried, you shouldn't be either. I've talked to Joe, those guys keep and eye on her."

Dave sighed and stood up. "I guess you're right. I'll catch up with her tonight."

Dave walked off, when he did, he was going to have a long talk with her about this disappearing act.

* * *

Finn walked into the arena around nine that evening. She had been at the dog track here in town having a blast. She went down to the cafeteria and grabbed a sandwich and some coffee and made her way over to the table where her co-workers were sitting. 

"Hey Finn, that muscle head, Batista was banging on your door early this morning looking for you." Eddie said.

"Really..I'll go find him when I'm done eating."

Eddie looked at her. "Whats up with you two, why you hanging out with him?" Eddie asked.

Finn picked up her coffee. "Same reason I hang put with you, we're friends."

"Yea well he's insane..says he was worried cause he couldn't find you, had a real nasty attitude."

Finn frowned. "That doesn't sound like Dave."

Eddie grinned. "Whats up you sweet on him or something?"

Finn smiled. "Well he does kiss good." She smirked.

"Oh gross, come on Finn..you and Batista?" Rog said shaking his head.

Finn just shrugged. She liked him, she didn't give damn what the guys thought.

* * *

Dave walked back to his dressing room. He hadn't had a match tonight, just some smack talking with Mark..the two had a match set for the next PPV. 

"Hey you catch up with Finn yet?"

Dave opened his door and held it open for Mark and followed him in.

Mark perched on the edge of the table.

"No..I haven't seen her."

"Well I'm sure she'll turn up." Mark said.

Dave looked up at the knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Hey Dave." Finn said smiling at him

Dave stood up, the relief he had at seeing her quickly turned to anger.

"Where the hell have you been!" He yelled.

Finn took a step back, what the hell was his problem.

"I played cards with guys last night and I went to the dog track today, why?"

"Because I was fucking worried about you." Dave said.

Finn felt her temper flair. Who the hell did he think he was.

Mark stood, he knew these two were about to fall out.

"Dave you're not my daddy, I thought we were friends, that don't give you the right to tell me what to do, or question me about what the fuck I'm doing." Finn snapped.

"Don't talk to me like that." Dave said holding on to his fragile temper.

"Why, you just fucking screamed in my face. Who the hell are you? Go to hell Dave." She said and slammed out the door.

"Well buddy, you handled that real well." Mark said laughing.

"What would you do if Emily disappeared all night?" Dave asked.

"First of all I'm married to Emily, second you haven't even known the girl a week, third you jumped her ass as soon as she walked in the door. Dave she is right, she's grown, she has the right to do things without checking in with you." Mark said.

"I cant believe you're taking her side, you know how she always is getting into trouble." Dave said sitting down.

"While thats true, you still were out of line, you two aren't even dating Dave, she's not the type who is going to take any crap off anyone, we already seen that, maybe you need to try a different approach with her." Mark said getting up to leave.

Dave sighed. Maybe Mark was right. She didnt like anyone telling her what to do, so maybe he just needed to be more subtle with her.

* * *

Dave walked down to the main arena. 

"Hey Joe, where is Finn?" he asked.

Joe turned to look at Dave.

"She's on the trailer with the equipment, she decided to travel with it, instead of catching the flight tomorrow." Joe said.

"Thanks." Dave said walked off.

She was probably pissed at him. He wasn't to happy with her right now either.

He decided to just go back to his room at the hotel. He would find her tomorrow and sit down with her and have a talk, only calmly this time.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks to Ginger James, chicoberia, Takerslady, latina-dx-lover,sizzlin' diva,  
SimplyDassy, Jen105, batistas number 1 Gurl, Sharnhorst, 22100, and cenas-baby-girl07  
for the great reviews._

* * *

Finn laid in the top bunk of one of the beds on the trailer tossing and turning , trying to sleep.

"Cant sleep?" she heard from below her.

"Shut up Eddie, I'm trying to sleep." She said rolling to her side.

Eddie stuck his hand up with a lit cigarette in it and she grabbed it "Thanks." She said taking a long draw.

"You know I didn't need a babysitter." She said.

"I know..So what happened?" Eddie asked.

"Dave yelled at me, hell if I know why." Finn said turning to lay on her stomach.

"Finn, if I couldn't find my wife for a few days and I found out she was out playing poker with a bunch of guys..I would probably yell too." He said.

"I'm not married to him." Finn said stubbing the cigarette out in the ashtray that was propped in the window of the trailer.

"Don't matter, he likes you..guys are weird like that. He's sees you as his already. I'm not defending him, but if you like him, you're going to have to look at things from his point of view." Eddie said.

"I do like him, but I don't like anyone telling me what to do."

Eddies laughed. "Yea I get that."

Finn rolled to her back and closed her eyes. This whole mess was to much work. Why couldn't he just kiss her and not yell so much she thought smiling.

* * *

Finn climbed up the scaffolding to the big Raw sign. It wasn't working for some reason. She opened the back of it to see if maybe some wires was lose or something. 

"Finn..get down from there!"

She leaned over to see Dave looking fine as hell. He had both hands on his hips and his shades were low on his nose so she could get the full effect of those sexy eyes. Damn she wanted to still be mad at him, but she couldn't be.

Dave got even more irritated when she just grinned at him. "I'm trying to fix this sign."

"Are you an electrician?" Dave asked.

"No."

"Then get your ass down here."

Finn sighed, she didn't feel like fighting with Dave again. She jumped over to the scaffolding and started climbing down. She felt his hands circle her waist when she was almost to the floor.

Dave held her in his grip and turned her around to face him. "You finished with set-up?"

Finn nodded. "Yes."

Dave took her hand and started leading her to the back.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"To my dressing room." He snapped.

"Why." Finn asked walking fast to keep up with him.

When Dave got to his dressing room, he dragged her in and shut the door and turned to look at her.

Dave had every intention of giving her a lecture about endangering herself and staying out all hours of the night, and depending on her attitude, blistering her tail.

Finn looked up at him with those big green eyes of hers. "I missed you." She said seriously.

If it had been any woman but Finn, he would think she was trying to get around his anger, but Finn wasn't like that.

"I Missed you too but..." Dave started.

"I'm glad, I thought maybe you was so mad, you wouldn't talk to me no more." Finn said.

Dave sighed. When was she going to realize he wasn't going to be put off by anything she did. " Finn I would never get that mad.." He started again to be cut off by Finn.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, but you did yell first."

"I know, and I'm sorry too. I was just worried."

Finn stepped right up to him. "Give me you're phone."

Dave handed her his phone wondering what she was up to.

Finn flipped it open and went to his phone book and put her number in and handed it back to him."Next time you're worried, just call me, okay?"

Dave felt the last remains of his anger melt away. He sat down on the couch. "Come here."

Fin walked over to him and he pulled her on his lap and in his arms.

Finn just melted at his touch. She was like a starving person that had went to long without food, every touch and brush of Dave's hand left her wanting more. She loved being close to him. It worried her this attachment to him, but not enough to try to fight it.

"Finn, you need to stop climbing all over the arena, you're going to get hurt." Dave said as he pulled the cap off her head.

Dave stroked her long hair, he loved her hair, it felt like spun silk.

"Dave I know what I'm doing, I'm not a baby." She said.

Dave turned her to face him. "I have a meeting with Vince in a few. I want you to sit tight until its over and then I'll be right back. Stay out of anymore trouble tonight, I mean it. One more stunt today and I'm going to tan that cute little bottom of yours." Dave said trying to look dead serious.

Finn shrugged and looked at him. " Lots of things I would rather be doing with you than getting my butt whacked, but it wouldnt hurt anyway. I'll stay here and no more trouble tonight, not cause I'm scared though, Just because I like you." She finished smiling at him

Dave did smile then. "I can guarantee it would hurt, don't get too cocky Finn. But I'm holding you to your promise, no trouble."

"Dave, I can manage to stay out of trouble for a couple of hours." Finn said grinning.

"Uhh huh." Dave said and leaned forward and captured her lips with his.

Finn wrapped her arms around his neck. Dave's tongue slid across her lips and her lips parted for him.

Dave deepened the kiss probing her warm mouth with his tongue. Finn was lost in the moment all her thoughts faded away. Her fingers ran through his short hair trying to memorize the feel of him.

Finn moaned as his tongue plundered her mouth and then retreated licking at her sweet lips again.

Dave pulled back and smiled at the dazed look on Finn's face.

He kissed her nose and set her on her feet.

"I have to go. I'll be back shortly."

Finn fell back on the couch and watched him go.

The kiss had blew her mind, here she was letting Dave boss her around and she didn't even care, she couldn't even get mad at him, what the hell was happening to her.

Finn looked up at the knock on the door. "Come in."

She grinned when she seen Chessy stick her head around the door.

"Hey girl." Chessy said coming in and sitting down.

"Hey."

"So you and Dave kiss and make up?" Chessy asked.

Finn smiled. "Yep, you could definitely say that."

"So what are you doing in here, why don't you come and hang out in the cafeteria with me."

"Dave's grounded me for the night, I cant get in anymore trouble tonight." Finn said.

Chessy laughed. "He's being bossy huh..well he wont know if you get back before him."

"Naw, I better wait her, if I piss him off again, he may not kiss me anymore tonight, and besides he threatened to beat my ass." Finn said getting up to grab a water from the fridge.

Chessy shook her head. "What is it with these Neanderthal men, I get threatened with that at least once a week, either from Mark or Scott." Chessy said.

Finn plopped back down on the couch. "Well I think he was pretty serious. Mark or Scott ever make good on the threat?"

Chessy leaned forward. "Mark, no although sometimes I wonder when I push him to far. Scott .umm well..I'd rather not say." She said blushing

Finn just grinned. Chessy didn't look too upset if he had.

"You know Dave wouldn't hurt you." Chessy said.

"Oh I know..just my ass, not me." Finn said laughing and Chessy started laughing too.

"Chessy can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Chessy said.

"How long did you know Scott before you had sex?" Finn asked.

Finn watched as Chessy turned red again. "About two hours."

"Wow..you must of really liked him." Finn said.

"When I met him, I knew there was something special about him. I couldn't help myself." Chessy said giggling.

Finn smiled.

"Are you thinking about having sex with Dave?" Chessy asked.

"Yea, I mean..I think I want too, but should I approach him, or wait for him to say something to me. I'm kinda new at all this." Finn said looking a little embarrassed.

"You'll know when its right, I doubt either one of you will have to say anything, it will just happen. Look girl, lets hook up in the morning and go shopping. I'll help you pick out some stuff, that will push Dave in the right direction." Chessy said.

"Thanks, I was meaning to ask you to help me pick some clothes out, I don't have a clue about girls stuff." Finn said leaning back.

"Great it will be fun..Are you on birth control?" Chessy asked.

"Uhh no..I didn't even think about that." Finn said.

Chessy smiled. "We'll Go see Doc Maynard , he'll hook you up, don't worry." Chessy said.

"You'll go with me?" Finn asked. She was nervous about going to the doc for birth control.

"Sure, I talk to him and get you in to see him. "

Finn sighed with relief. She reached over and hugged Chessy. "Thanks so much..I don't know what I would do if I had to figure all this stuff out. I never really had a girlfriend before." Finn said.

Chessy hugged her back. She really liked Finn. She figured Finn had had a tough break somewhere down the rode and she would help her all she could.

"Its no problem Finn, anytime you need to talk or need anything, I'm here and so is Kali, Emily and Paxton we're all your friends."

"Thanks." Finn said a little overwhelmed with how nice Chessy had been to her. Girls never liked her.

"Listen..I'm going to go get us some Pizza and a couple of soda's and I'm going to check on little Kevin, he's with Emily and I'll be right back." Chessy said getting up.

Finn nodded. "Pizza sounds good I'm starved."

Finn turned on the TV and laid back on the couch. It was good having a girlfriend. She never thought she was missing much, but Chessy was great.

Finn looked up when the door flew open, she thought it was Chessy instead some dark haired woman dressed like a bimbo was standing there.

"Where is Batista?"

"Not here, who the hell are you?" Finn asked sitting up.

"I am a very very close friend of his, I am Melina, why are you in his room?" Melina asked giving her a distasteful look.

Finn was beginning to get irritated. This bitch was pissing her off.

"I'm his girlfriend, so why don't you get lost." Finn said standing up.

"You..I don't think so, Dave would not be seen with some little low class tramp such as yourself." Melina said stepping into the room but leaving the door open.

Just then Chessy walked in behind Melina carrying their food.

"What the fuck are you doing here Melina?" Chessy asked sitting to food on the table.

"Not thats it any of your business, I came her to see Dave and find this tramp in his dressing room." Melina said.

"Bitch you're the one who looks like a tramp." Finn said taking a step closer to her.

"Yea, you have slept with every nasty ass man in this company." Chessy said.

Mark took that moment to appear in the door way.

"Alright ladies whats going on in here?" Mark asked leaning on the door.

"I came here to talk to Dave and these two bitches are giving me a hard time." Melina said trying to play up to Mark.

"Yea right ho , you stated in on Finn first." Chessy said getting ready to punch this bitch in the face.

"Chessy calm down." Mark said.

"Finn, what kind of name is that, Dave wouldn't have anything to do with you, when he could have a woman like me. Dave and I have become friends and soon, it will be more than that. You dress like a man, you little tramp." Melina spat at Finn.

Finn closed her eyes and counted to ten. She promised Dave she would stay out of trouble, but this bitch was pushing that promise to the back burner.

Mark saw that Finn was struggling to control her temper. He needed to get Melina out of her before Finn hurt her.

"Melina I suggest, you get the hell out of here, now. Finn happens to be Dave's friend and if catches you giving her a hard time, he is not going to be happy." Mark said pushing his big frame off the doorway and coming in the room.

"Yea bitch, get lost." Chessy said.

"Chessy, you just hate me because I had your man, when he dumped you." Melina said with a smirk on her face.

Chessy lost it. "You lying ho." She said, and moved across the room.

Chessy swung with her fist and hit Melina square in the mouth.

"Why me." Mark muttered and went across the room and grabbed Chessy.

"Hey whats going on"

Finn looked up to see Shawn standing there.

"Shawn get Melina out of here." Mark snapped.

Melina was trying to swing on Chessy and Finn quickly grabbed her so she couldn't.

"Let go of me." Melina said struggling.

Shawn quickly grabbed Melina out of Finn's grip and dragged her out in the hallway.

"Now get lost." Shawn said letting her go.

Melina huffed off promising to get Finn and Chessy back.

"Let me go Mark, I'm going to kill that bitch." Chessy said.

Finn didn't know Chessy had such a quick temper. "No wonder I like her so much." She thought.

"No you're not, now calm down." Mark said

Shawn came back in the room. "Cant leave you alone for two minutes Chessy." He said grinning.

"Hey it wasn't me, Melina started it and she started in on Finn." Chessy said.

Mark let her go. "Sit down and calm your ass down." He said.

He looked at Finn who seemed calm enough. He was impressed that she had held her temper.

"Girl I cant believe you didn't bust her in the mouth yourself." Chessy said.

Finn went over and plopped down on the couch beside Chessy. "Believe me I wanted to, I feel so bitched out by her, but I promised Dave I wouldn't get in no more trouble today."

Mark grinned. Dave had a lot of influence with this girl.

Shawn smiled too, poor Finn looked disgusted with herself. "Hey you did the right thing, Melina is not worth the effort to hit her." Shawn said.

Finn looked up at Shawn. "Yea? Now she sees me as weak, she'll keep fucking with me, I should have beat her ass."

Mark walked over and bent down in front of Finn. She was really upset with herself. "It's easy to hit someone Finn, its a lot harder to just walk away, you did the right thing." Mark said.

Finn looked up at Mark. He reminded her so much of her Pa. But those words would never come out of her Pa's mouth, he would have beat her senseless for letting someone get away with that. But she knew Mark wasn't the type to just say shit to hear his own voice.

For the first time, Finn smiled at Mark. "Thanks." If someone like Mark said it was the right thing, maybe it was.

Mark smiled back, now he knew what Dave seen in this Finn, there was a nice girl buried under that wall somewhere and Dave was slowly bringing her out.

Mark patted her cheek and got up.

"You on the other hand, are in so much trouble." Mark said to Chessy.

Chessy rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. "What are you going to do spank me?" She asked and she and Finn both cracked up.

Mark just shook his hand, Chessy was just Chessy. "I'll let Scott do that." He said giving her an evil grin.

"Hey, now does Scott really need to know about this?" Chessy asked.

Mark just laughed. " I assume its safe to leave you two." I have things to do."

"We're fine." Chessy said.

Shawn waited till Mark left and started laughing.

"What?" Chessy asked.

"I think you knocked out one of Melina's teeth." He said cracking up.

"Good I wished I had knocked them all out." Chessy said getting up and grabbing the Pizza.

"I still wished I had knocked her ass out." Finn said.

"Naw girl I got her for both of us, this way you stay on Dave's good side at least for the day." Chessy said handing her the plate of Pizza.

Shawn grinned at the two of them, Miss Finn was going to fit in fine with them, he could see that. Now they just had to get Dave off his ass, to realize what a treasure he had. "Alright ladies, I will see you two later.

"Okay Boy toy." Chessy said smirking at him.

"When I have time brat, you are getting tickled senseless." Shawn said waving at the girls as he shut the door.

"You guys are like a family." Finn said a little wistful.

"We are a family girl, and you're included you know, we all stand up for each other, notice the way Mark stood up for you to Melina. You got a family." Chessy said.

Finn smiled. "Thanks.. I never had no one to stand up for me before, it feels good." She said looking at Chessy.

"Well you do now, Mark is everybody's daddy back here. He is bossy as shit and yells a lot, but he's a great guy. I love him to pieces." Chessy said.

"Yea, I didn't like him at first, but he's growing on me." Finn said taking a big bite of pizza.

Finn for the first time in her life felt like she belonged somewhere, like people truly cared for her. This place was home.

* * *

Mark tracked down Dave and told him what had happened. 

"Melina is crazy. I had a moment of weakness, but that was months ago."He said sitting down beside Mark in the cafeteria.

"Yea she is crazy. Listen Finn held her temper together real good, you should be proud of her. I think she was really pissed at herself that she didn't kick Melina's ass, I tried to talk to her, but probably mean a lot more coming from you." Mark said sipping at his water.

Dave was proud her her. He knew what a quick temper she had and the things Mark told him Melina had said to her, Melina was lucky Finn didn't bust her head open.

"Don't worry, I'm going to let her know how happy I am with her." Dave said grinning.

Mark smiled and slapped Dave on the back. "Chessy on the other hand busted Melina in the mouth, Melina brought up the time Scott sent her away and suggested, she slept with Scott." Mark said.

Dave winced. Chessy had a legendary temper herself. "Melina's lucky she is still walking around." Dave said.

Mark nodded. "You going to wait around on Finn, until she takes the ring down tonight?" Mark asked.

"Yea..I think the girls are taking her shopping in the morning, before our flight leaves. That way I can spend a little time with her before we leave tomorrow." Dave said.

Mark looked at Dave. He was really taken with this girl. He was glad to see Dave finally find someone that seemed to suit him.

* * *

Chessy and Finn looked up as the door opened. 

"Hey Dave." Chessy said.

"Hey Chessy, you didn't get hurt today did you?" He asked

"No, I just busted that bitches tooth out." Chessy said.  
Dave shook his head. " Scott is going to be mad."

"He'll understand, he knows I hate that woman." Chessy said standing up.

"Girl, nine o'clock in the morning, we'll meet in the lobby." Chessy said.

"Okay, thanks Chessy for everything."

"Not a problem, see ya." Chessy said leaving.

Dave sat down beside Finn. "I heard someone held there temper today." he said nudging her with his elbow.

"I told you I could stay out of trouble, but it was hard, I wanted to beat her head in." Finn said looking downcast.

"Finn you did great, I'm really proud of you and Mark is too, he was bragging about you ." Dave said.

"Really." She said looking up in surprise.

Dave grinned and pull her next to him wrapping his big arm around her shoulder.

"Yes really."

Finn was used to being beat for weakness, not praised for it. It was kinda confusing, but at the same time, she was glad she had made Dave happy.

"I'm going to wait for you tonight, I'll give you a ride back to the hotel."

Finn looked up at him, she was totally taken with this man. "You really dating that bimbo?"

Dave laughed. "No way..I'm dating you baby, and thats it."

He leaned over and kissed her lips sweetly and pulled back. "I know you're tired. Why don't you take a nap, before you have to go back to work." Dave said.

Finn was sleepy, how did Dave always know how she was feeling. Dave pulled her in his lap laying her back in his arms, her head resting on his chest. "Go to sleep."

Finn closed her eyes. Dave mad her feel so safe, something she wasn't used to feeling.

Dave kissed her forehead as she dozed off. He had the feeling, she was going to open up to him soon, he just had to be patient.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks to everyone for the reviews. _

* * *

Finn tossed and turned but couldn't get to sleep. She sat up in bed and sighed. Dave had brought her back to the hotel and dropped her off at her door with a quick kiss and that was it. 

Finn had hoped he would invite himself in and stay like he had last time, but he just said he would see her tomorrow.

Finn looked at the clock it was two in the morning, Dave was probably sound asleep.

She hated lying in bed when she was was wide awake. She could always go down to Dave's room, but she hated admitting she needed anyone even him.

Finn had his number, she could always call him. But he would probably get pissed if she woke him.

Finn decided to go downstairs and sit outside and have a smoke. She had on sleepy pants and a t-shirt and decided that was fine, since she was just going to step outside the door.

She grabbed her key card and smokes and headed downstairs.

* * *

Finn stepped outside the hotel and sat down on a bench and lit a cigarette. 

"Little girl, what are you doing out here so late?"

She looked up to see Kevin Nash standing beside the bench.

"Couldn't sleep." Finn said.

Kevin sat down beside her. "Not the safest place in the world to be this late at night."

Finn took another draw off the smoke "I can take care of myself."

"So I've heard." Kevin said chuckling.

"You're all Misha talks about these days." Kevin said.

"She's so sweet..The next day I have off. I want to take her to play again." Finn said.

"She'll be thrilled. I'll let her know."

"Kevin, was you happy you had a girl, I mean did you want a boy?" Finn asked.

Kevin looked at her intently. He sensed a lot behind that question. "Actually I adopted Misha when I married Kali, but I wouldn't trade Misha for ten boys." He said grinning.

Finn looked up at him and smiled. "You're a good father Kevin, Misha is lucky to have you."

Finn stubbed out her cigarette.

"Ya know, a certain friend of yours is in the bar, supposedly he couldn't sleep and he came down for a drink a while ago." Kevin said standing up.

Finn perked up and about tripped getting off the bench and Kevin couldn't help but laugh.

Kevin grabbed her hand. "Come on." he said still laughing as he noticed she was bear footed.

"He'll kill me for being out this late." She said.

"I don't think Dave will kill you, probably yell a bit." Kevin said.

"Yea that too." She muttered.

* * *

"I got something for you." 

Dave looked up from his beer to see Kevin standing there with Finn.

"Where did you find her at?" Dave asked, giving her a look that said she was probably in trouble.

"Maybe I better let her tell you that." Kevin said.

"Good night Finn." Kevin said and left them.

Dave stared at her, she had on pajamas and no shoes. "Girl what am I going to do with you?

He reached over and lifted her on to the stool next to his.

"Spill it." He said.

"I couldn't sleep, so I came down to go outside and smoke." She said snatching his beer for a sip.

"Finn, you shouldn't be out by yourself at night." Dave said frowning at her.

"I really couldn't sleep. I was going to call you, but I figured you would be asleep. I didn't want to bother you." She said.

Dave took his beer back. "Finn you can call me anytime, you wont bother me."

Finn looked up at him. "You going to yell?"

"No..but I am taking you back upstairs and chain you to your bed." He said looking serious.

Finn laughed. "You could do that, or you could stay with me to make sure I don't go no where." She said.

Finn looked down a little embarrassed , she hadn't meant to let that pop out of her mouth.

Dave smiled. So she wanted him to stay with her, that must be her round about way of telling him."I guess I'll have to, just to make sure you don't go roaming around in the middle of the night."

Finn peeked up at him to see him smiling. At least he wasn't mad she thought.

"Come on." Dave said throwing some money on the bar.

Finn jumped down and Dave grabbed her hand. Finn wondered how just having Dave touch her hand, made her heart pound so bad.

* * *

Dave climbed in the bed beside Finn and pulled the covers over him. He looked over to see if she was asleep yet. She was on her side facing him and her eyes caught his. 

"You're never going to get up in the morning, if you don't get some sleep." He said.

"I've got the alarm set." Finn said staring at his bare chest.

Dave rolled to his back and closed his eyes causing Finn to frown. She wanted to lay in his arms like she had before. Finn sighed, she was crappy at this emotional, feelings shit. How the hell was she supposed to let Dave know she wanted to be cuddled up next to him.

Finn winced at the fact she had even thought the word cuddle, it wasn't in her vocabulary. Dave was turning her into some kinda girl.

Finn smiled to herself, "Dummy you are a girl." She thought.

Dave lay there with his eyes closed lost in his own thoughts. He wanted nothing more than to take Finn in his arms, but he thought he should let her make the first move.

He knew she had a problem expressing herself, or doing anything that made her appear weak or needy.

But really its something she was going to have to work on, and if anticipated everything in their relationship, she would never learn how to show her feelings or ask for what she needed. Dave was trying to give her a push emotionally.

"Dave?"

"Hmm."

Finn struggled to find the right words. "Can you...Can I sleep next to you?"

Finn wanted to smack herself in the head, she sounded so stupid.

Dave dragged her across the bed into his arms. After all he wasn't trying to torture her, just get her to take small steps for now.

Finn sighed happily and lay her head on his chest. It amazed her that Dave ever got anything she said, when she knew she didn't make sense. She was bumbling around in this emotion thing, like some one lost in the dark.

Dave stroked her back. "Getting sleepy?"

"Yea."

Finn's last thoughts before she fell asleep was how safe she felt in Dave's arms.

* * *

Finn groaned as the alarm went off. She dragged herself off Dave and got up sitting on the side of the bed. 

She finally got up and slapped the alarm clock.

Finn went and made a pot of coffee and showered while it was brewing. She pulled on her usual jeans and t-shirt and brushed her long hair out.

Finn went back to the bedroom and grabbed a cup and poured a cup of coffee.

She sat at the table and watched Dave sleep, She couldn't get over how beautiful he was.

Finn finished her coffee and realized she had to get going.

She walked over to the bed and sat down beside Dave and bent to press a kiss to his lips.

"Mmm." Dave said his eyes opening to stare into hers.

Finn smiled and pulled back.

"Thats the kind of alarm I like." Dave said grinning.

"I have to get going...I'll see you later."

Dave grabbed her hand and held her still. "Meet me back at my room, I'll give you a ride to the airport."

"Okay." She said.

Dave watched her as she got up and grabbed her key card and wallet and left the room. He just hoped she could stay out of trouble for one day.

* * *

"Okay Finn, first you need to lose those baggy jeans." Chessy said handing her a stack of jeans. 

"But there comfortable to work in." Finn said.

"Well keep them for work, but thats it. You need to show off that great figure of yours."

Kali and Paxton laughed at Chessy.

"Here Finn." Emily said handing her a handful of shirts.

"Now lets get you to the dressing room and take look." Kali said pushing Finn toward the back of the store.

Finn took the clothes in the dressing room and started trying them on. She looked in the mirror and was amazed at what she saw. She did look like a normal girl, the tight fitting jeans and the halter top showed off her curves. She grinned stepped out to the waiting girls.

"Now see thats what I'm talking about." Chessy said.

"Girl you look hot." Paxton said smiling.

"Now you try on the rest of those outfits, I'm going to get you some skirts and tops ." Chessy said laughing.

Finn just shook her head. Chessy really knew her stuff where clothes were concerned.

Emily watched Finn, she seemed like she was having a good time.

Paxton and Kali followed Chessy off and Emily sat down to wait for Finn.

Finn came back out in another pair of black low rider jeans with a hot pink baby doll tee.

"You look really nice Finn." Emily said smiling.

Finn sighed and sat down next to Emily. "I'm not used to dressing like this."

"Well you'll get used to it. I didn't really have anyone to show me about girl stuff either, My parents were religious nuts, so I wasn't encouraged to dress feminine." Emily said.

"So how did you get your self together, you look great." Finn said.

"Chessy , of course." Emily said laughing.

Finn smiled.

"My mother died when I was born, my Pa treated me like a boy, I wasn't really allowed t dress like a girl or nothing." Finn said.

"That must be really hard growing up with no mother." Emily said trying to encourage her to talk.

Finn Shrugged. "Pa wanted a boy. I killed his wife and I was a girl to boot. He hated me." Fin said.

Emily reached and took Finn's hand. "Finn you didn't kill anyone, you were just an innocent baby. You're a great person, and your father was a fool if he couldn't see that." Emily said patting her hand.

Finn looked up at Emily and smiled. Emily was the quietest one of the girls, but Finn sensed she had been through some shit in her life too.

"Thanks." Finn said.

Emily just nodded. "Now get in there and try on some more outfits."

* * *

Dave had got up and went to his room to shower and dress. He groaned when he heard a knock at the door, he was hungry and wanted to go eat. 

He opened the door and rolled his eyes.

"What do you want? He snapped.

"Now Dave. Don't be like that, you and me we, were good together and we can be again." Melina said running her finger down his chest.

Dave wished he could go back and change things. He had had a moment of weakness six months ago and ended up sleeping with Melina.

"I thought I made it clear, that was a mistake." He said taking her hand and moving it off of him.

"Dave, you hurt my feelings, you know how good I am." She purred at him.

"Melina I am seeing someone, I'm not interested ." Dave said.

Melina gave him a nasty look. "I hope you don't mean that creature that was in your dressing room yesterday..she's dreadful."

"Look, stay away from Finn, I mean it..now please leave." Dave said trying to restrain his temper.

Melina turned and huffed off and Dave shut the door relieved.

* * *

The girls went through the lobby with about six bags each laughing and cutting up. 

Chessy had insisted that Finn wear one of the skirts she had picked out and a white tank with it. It was a black skirt just above the knee and the white tank set it off perfectly. She had on black sandals , She looked stunning.

"Now next week we're going to take you to get your ears pierced." Kali said.

Finn just nodded, she leaned it was better not to argue with them.

"Well well well, Look what a bunch of losers we have her."

Chessy looked up and groaned.

"Melina get lost or do your want your ass kicked some more." Chessy said.

"I really don't know how any of you landed the fine men you have, you are all so pathetic." Melina said staring at Finn in particular.

Finn decided to ignore her, she wasn't going to let this bitch ruin her day.

"Why don't you go find something useful to do." Emily said. She had punched Melina before, and she really didn't mind doing it again.

Mark had just stepped off the with Misha and Lucas in his carrier, when he seen what was going on.

Just want he needed, he was going to do his best to get Melina suspended for a while, she was becoming nothing but a pain in the ass.

Mark saw John Cena coming down the hallway. "Hey John come here."

John walked over. "Whats up."

He handed him the baby carrier. "Take these two in the restaurant and sit down with them a minute. I got to go deal with this." He said indicating the group of women.

John shook his head. "See why I don't have a wife or steady girl?" John said.

"Hey Uncle John..I bet Aunt Chessy can find you a wife." Misha said grabbing his pant leg since his hands were full.

Mark watched them go into the restaurant, and headed over to try to stop a train wreak.

"Listen Frankenstein, no one asked your scarred up ass for a opinion." Melina said.

"Fuck this." Finn said and dropped her bags. Emily was the nicest person she had met and no way was she going to let Melina talk to her like that. Chessy had the same idea. They both hit her at the same time. Melina dropped like a fly to the floor.

"Good shot." Chessy said grinning.

"Yea you too." Finn said.

"Melina why cant you leave well enough alone?" Mark said looking down at her.

"Oh shit, we're sunk." Chessy said.

"Mark, they hurt me." Melina said.

"Good, after what you just said to my wife, I hope you're hurting real bad." Mark said ignoring her.

"Darlin, you okay?" Mark asked.

"Yea, I'm great." Emily said grinning at him.

Finn looked down. Dave was going to be so mad.

"Finn, its okay, I don't blame you a bit for punching her." Mark said.

"Dave's not going to feel that way." She said.

Emily scowled. "Dave better not say a damn word to you, if he does, he'll have me to answer to."

Mark looked at Emily, she very rarely cussed and got upset. She seemed to have a real soft spot for Finn.

"I'll talk to Dave." Mark said putting his arm around Emily.

"Yea, you were defending a friend." Kali said.

"Exactly, who can blame you for that?" Paxton said.

Finn started to feel a little better. Besides it had felt so damn good to punch that bitch.

Well she was feeling better till Dave walked up.

"Whats going on?" He asked looking at them all.

"Chessy and Finn had a little altercation with Melina." Mark said.

Dave opened his mouth to speak, but before he could Chessy poked him in the chest with her finger. "You better not yell at Finn."

"Yea, cause if you do..your going to have a big problem on your hands big brother." Paxton said glaring at him.

"She was defending me, she was being a friend, you cant get mad at her for that." Emily said.

"Don't you dare be mean to her." Kali said.

Dave looked up at Mark and just threw up his hands.

"Hey man, I would listen to them, they can be mean when they want be." Mark said laughing.

"I'm not going to yell." Dave said he looked at Finn kind of worried. The girls made him feel like some kind of ogre or something. He wondered what Finn had said to them, was she sacred of him, that was the last thing he wanted.

"Listen Dave, Melina was spoiling for a fight when she seen them, She said some pretty nasty stuff to Emily, Finn was just defending her." Mark said.

"Come on Kali, John has our kids, in the restaurant." Mark said and he took Emily's hand

"I'll see you later." Kali said waving at the girls.

"I'll talk to you later Finn, if you need anything call me." Emily said.

Finn nodded as they left.

"Girl, I'll call ya." Chessy said.

"Okay." Fin said.

Finally they were alone.

Dave lifted her chin. "You look beautiful." Dave looked her up and down. She was stunning. He lowered his head and caught her lips in a long kiss. He fiannly came up for and air and smiled down at her.

Finn smiled. "Thank you."

"Finn, are you scared of me?" Dave asked.

"No, of course not. I just don't like it when you get mad at me." She said.

Dave knew he could be overbearing sometimes, Pax had said the same thing growing up. Sometimes he thought that was why she joined the army, because he was smothering her. He didn't want to chase Finn off.

"So did you have fun shopping?" Dave asked looking at all the bags.

"Yea, actually I did, it was great." She said.

"Good, lets go upstairs so you can pack all this stuff, we have a flight out in a couple of hours." Dave said helping her with the bags.

"So you're not mad at me?" Finn asked.

"No." Dave said smiling at her.

He figured Melina had it coming, she was pissed when she left his room, looking for a fight.

At any rate, he wasn't willing to ruin the rest of the day with Finn, to lecture her.

* * *

Finn sat in her seat on the plane bored out of mind, she would much rather be with Dave. 

"So what have you been up to? Rog asked her.

Finn looked up from her magazine. "Just hanging out with Dave."

"So you too an item?" Caleb asked from across the isle.

"I don't know, we just like to hang out."

"You know, he probably wouldn't like you fighting." Eddie said referring to the fight Saturday night in Baton Rouge.

Finn laid the magazine down. "I know he wouldn't, but I'm already in, so I cant change it now."

"If you're really serious about this guy, I think maybe you should make this your last fight." Eddie said.

Finn had been thinking the same thing. She wasn't exactly sure why she participated in these underground fights, yea the money was good. She had hated her father making her fight when she was a kid, but it was like she couldn't quit. Its not like she enjoyed getting the shit beat out of her.

Finn guessed she needed to figure out why she kept getting drawn back to it, before she could make any decisions about it one way or the other.

"I'll think on it." She told Eddie.

* * *

Finn heard the knock at her door and quickly dried off and threw a t-shirt on. 

She looked through the peep hole and saw Dave.

"Hey." She said pulling open the door.

Dave swallowed hard, it was obvious she had been in the shower, all she had on a was t-shirt that came to mid thigh.

"Sorry I interrupted your shower."

"I was just drying off, no big deal, come in." Finn said heading back in the bathroom to throw on her panties and shorts.

Dave sat down on the edge of the bed. He wanted Finn, in the worst way, but he didn't want to rush either, they hadn't known each other that long, plus he would rather wait till Finn opened up to him some. Sex might cloud over other things right now.

Finn came out with her hair in a pony tail and sat beside him on the bed.

He bent and kissed her lightly. "So what do you want to do?" he asked.

Finn shrugged, it was kind of late. "We could just hang here if you want, watch a movie or something."

"Sounds good to me, we're having a poker game tomorrow night, if you want to go with me." Dave said leaning back on the bed.

"Okay, sure." She said.

"Want a beer or something?" She asked getting up.

"Yes, that be great." Dave said sliding back up against the headboard and grabbing the remote.

Finn came back with two bottles of beer and handed one to him. She set hers on the table and then climbed over him to get on the other side of the bed.

Dave grinned and handed her the bottle of beer when she had got comfortable at his side.

Dave watched her take a sip and then fiddle with the bottle.

"Dave..did you ever do something and then wonder why you do it?"

"Sure I guess everybody has those moments. Everybody does things without understanding the why of it." He said sipping his beer.

Dave set his beer down and pulled her close to him. "Something you want to talk about?"

"Not right now, maybe sometime, not about that anyway." She said laying her head on his chest.

"Anything else on your mind?" Dave asked stroking her head.

"Mmm feels good." She said.

Dave smiled and took the empty beer bottle out of her hands and sat it on the table.

She was silent so long that Dave thought she had fallen asleep.

"Dave..I know sometimes I seem odd to you, its just my Pa wanted a boy so bad, he tried to remake me into the son he wanted. I never played with dolls, or wore dresses, hell he gave me a boys name. Sometimes I don't know where I fit in." She said.

Dave's heart ached for her, she sounded so confused. "You fit in here with me Finn, you are who you are..I like you..you have friends here, Chessy, Kali, Emily and Pax, they all think the world of you." Dave said as he continued to stroke her head.

Finn felt safe enough to talk to Dave, she knew he wouldn't judge her.

"Finn did he hit you?" Dave asked.

"Yea, when he was drunk, mad or cause I did something stupid, like cry or act like a girl. It was his favorite past time to beat the shit out of me."

Dave pulled her in his lap and held her, no wonder she had so many issues. "Where was your mother?"

"She died giving birth to me, yet another thing, that was my fault." Finn said pressing her face to Dave's chest.

"Finn, I hope you know that wasn't your fault, stuff like that happens."

Finn shrugged. "He blamed me for her death and the fact he didn't have a son. He taught me how to play cards, baseball, football, fish. I could drink him under the table by the time I was thirteen.

He taught me to fight. He made me fight in those neighborhood brawls. Everyone thought I was a boy. He would place these large bets on me. I won most of the time, but there was hell to pay if I didn't. Hell he would have got better odds if he had told them I was a girl." Finn said.

"Finn, I'm so sorry.. I wish I could do something to help you." Dave held her tight wanting to take away her pain.

"You are." She said reaching up and kissing his lips. Dave held the kiss for a minute savoring the feel of her sweet lips on hers. Dave pulled back and looked down in her sweet face.

"Finn., you're a good person, who you are doesn't have to be defined by your father."

"He's dead now. I know he's dead, but its like he is still here judging everything I do, like he sees every weakness. I can hear him yelling in my head, to stop being weak." Finn said.

Dave kissed her cheek. "You know Finn it don't mean you're weak, if you need to cry, cry baby."

"I don't think I can, I had it beat out of me when I was a kid, He taught me well, I don't think I even can cry."

Dave lifted her chin. "You will when the time is right, I'll be here for you when you need me."

Finn smiled up at him. What in this world had she done to deserve a friend like him.

"Get some sleep." Dave said pulling her back in his ams.

Finn listened to his steady heartbeat and fell asleep right there on his chest.

Dave held her for a long while. He would make sure Finn was protected from anyone and everything from now on.


	7. Chapter 7

Finn sat down at ringside. She was tired. Seems like it had been non stop today and everything going wrong.

"You're done for the now. Why don't you go relax some."

Finn smiled up at Joe. "Okay..I'll see you tonight."

She told Dave she would play poker tonight. They were going to be in Baton Rouge the next couple of days till they moved on to the next city.

She had to get her mind right for the fight tomorrow night.

"Hey Champ, ready for tomorrow night"

Finn glanced up at Caleb. "Yea, as ready as I'll ever be." She said.

"Good we stand to clean up on this fight, they got long odds against you."

"I'll win, no worries." Finn said.

* * *

Finn sat next to Dave at the table they had set up for the poker game. 

"So Finn, how good are you?" Shawn asked.

"I've played a little here and there." Finn said.

Dave smirked, she had a poker face if he ever seen one.

"Is Pax going to be here?" Finn asked.

"Yea, Kali is designated babysitter tonight, she'll be along." Shawn said.

Emily walked over and perched in Mark's lap and handed him a beer.

"Thanks baby." Mark said.

Kevin came in and slid into a chair. "So who are we waiting on"

"Well Pax, Scott and Chessy, but who knows, someone else may show up." Mark said.

Finn got up and went to the bar and got a bottle of Jack and a beer for herself and Dave.

"Hey sweet thing..I heard you knocked the hell out of Melina." Kevin said laughing.

"Yea, so did Chessy." She said smiling.

"Did I hear my name."

"Yes you did sweetness, Finn was telling me how you guys double teamed Melina."

"Hell yea." Chessy said.

Chessy got sodas for her and Scott.

They all went back to the table and Finn sat down the stack of shot glasses and handed Dave his beer and Kevin set hers in front of her.

Mark eyed the whiskey "I'll buy the next bottle." He said grinning.

Finn grinned, he was going to try to out drink her.

Finn poured a shot for herself and downed it.

"I'm impressed." Mark said taking a shot himself.

"Okay children, lets play." Dave said dealing the first hand.

* * *

Shawn looked over at Finn. "Played a little here and there huh?" He asked. 

Finn shrugged. "I guess I'm just lucky tonight." Finn tossed back her fourth beer. She was on a great winning streak.

"Girl you got mad skills. Don't try to deny it." Paxton said a little drunk after her second beer.

"You, little girl, no more beer, or I'll have to carry you back to the room." Shawn said.

Paxton just giggled and stole the beer Shawn was drinking.

Chessy laughed. "Shawn just face it, you just suck at poker."

"You brat, just keep it to yourself." Shawn said.

"Okay kiddies, you two don't start." Scott said dealing the next hand.

Finn poured herself and Mark another shot. They were in a unofficial contests of sorts.

Finn downed hers and so did Mark.

"How ya feeling Finn?" Mark asked.

"Like I could walk a straight line." She said laughing.

"Give it up Mark, the girl can out drink you." Dave said leaning over to kiss her. Finn grabbed the back of his head and kissed him back. They were both a bit drunk.

"Whoa, you two get a room." Scott said laughing.

They both moved back but just laughed.

Mark got up. "I'll get another bottle." He said.

Chessy won the next three hands.

"Okay, we got two card sharks here now. No way do I stand a chance." Shawn said grabbing another beer.

"Stop whining boy toy." Chessy said throwing peanuts at him.

The girls started cracking up.

"Very funny brat." Shawn said grabbing her and pulling on his lap, he started tickling her.

"Pax help." Chessy said laughing helplessly.

Paxton grabbed Shawn and tried to pull him off, but she was laughing too hard.

Finn laughed at there antics. She never knew what it was like to have a good time like this.

Finn poured one more shot and downed it and shook the empty bottle at Mark.

"All gone." She said grinning.

Mark was more than a little drunk and Finn was too, but she wasn't showing it as much as Mark.

"Girl I have to hand it to you, you could drink any man I know under the table." Mark said.

Finn just grinned.

Dave had had quite a bit too. "Finn you ready to head up?" He asked.

"Yea, I better...while we can still help each other." She said laughing.

Mark got up and wobbled a bit and Emily got up to steady him.

"Need some help?" Scott asked her.

"Thanks Scott, but I think we'll be fine. Good night everybody." She said her and Mark leaving.

"Come on Chessy, its getting late." Scott said.

"Okay dad." She said smirking at him

"Uhh huh, I'll show you your daddy, when I get you upstairs." Scott said

Chessy laughed as he pulled her up in his arms. "See you guys."

"Well I'm missing my wife, think I'll turn in too." Kevin said getting up and stretching his long frame.

"Night." Finn said.

"Good night sweetheart." Kevin said and left.

Shawn stood up and Swept Paxton off her feet.

"Shawn what are you doing?" Paxton giggled.

Shawn just laughed. " I carrying you up to bed, baby doll." He said.

"Night guys." Paxton said.

Dave and Finn waved at them.

Dave stood and took Finn's hand.

"Sleepy?" He asked

" Yea..Thanks for inviting me tonight..I had a good time." Finn said.

"Me too..I'm glad you came." Dave said.

They walked to the elevators and Dave looked down at her while they waited. He knew he was lost at this point. Dave knew this was the woman for him. He didn't want to rush her though, if he did he could end up losing her.

What he really wanted was to take her back to her room and rip her clothes off and sink himself into her sweet body. Unfortunately they were both pretty drunk and he knew that wasn't a good idea.

The door opened and they got on the elevator.

Finn looked up and saw the raw passion in Dave's eyes. Finn knew he wanted her, hell she wanted him too. She didn't know shit about sex, but she was more than willing to learn with Dave.

Dave lifted her and pushed her against the wall of the elevator and kissed her. It was a hard kiss full of passion and his tongue pushed into her mouth plundering.

Finn brought her arms around his neck and pushed her tongue to meet with his. Dave reached down and lifted her legs and she wrapped them around his waist .

His mouth was making her lose her mind, his tongue exploring every inch of her sweet mouth. Dave slid his mouth down to kiss her jawline laying kisses along the way and nipping the skin lightly with his teeth.

Finn threw her head back and moaned.

Dave lifted his head to look at her. God but she was beautiful.

"You know how bad I want you?" Dave asked in a rough husky voice.

Finn looked in his beautiful brown eyes and smiled. "Yea I'm pretty much getting that."

Dave smiled and let her down but kept his arm around her.

The doors opened and they walked slowly down to Finn's room.

Dave took the key card from her hand and opened the door for her.

Finn walked in and turned to look at him. "Aren't you coming in?"

Dave followed her. "I'm taking a shower." he said and disappeared into the bathroom.

Finn pulled off her jeans and tank top and put them in her bags. She pulled out a large shirt and pulled it on and climbed in the bed, The alcohol she had consumed was making her sleepy.

Dave came out and smiled. Finn was curled on her side, half asleep it looked like. The cold shower had taken care of his problem for the moment.

Dave climbed in the bed and pulled her close to him.

"Dave, are you going to..What I mean is, do you want to have sex?" She asked looking up at him.

"No..We're both drunk, and you're so sleepy, you can barely keep your eyes open. When I make love to you, you'll be wide awake and sober." he said chuckling.

Finn smiled. "Okay." She said and laid her head on his chest.

Dave held her and listened to her breathing become steady, he leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips and lay back himself.

Dave knew he was lost, he was in love with Finn O'Malley.

* * *

Finn had the day free. They wouldn't be leaving Baton Rouge till Sunday night for the next Venue. 

She woke up fairly early for someone who had drank most of the night away. She looked at Dave sleeping and smiled. He would probably sleep most of the day.

Finn got up and showered and put on a pair of her new jeans and a tight fitting baby doll tee. She brushed out her long hair and left it down. She jotted a note for Dave and grabbed her key card and left.

Finn grabbed some breakfast and then went to find Caleb. The fight was tonight and she had to find out the time.

* * *

Finn banged on the door hoping they were up, it was after ten.

Rog came to the door looking like shit. "What?"

"Good morning to you too." She said walking in the room.

Rog shut the door and went and fell back on the couch. "You look hot Finn."

Finn rolled her eyes. "Thanks, but keep your eyes to yourself."

Rog just grinned.

Caleb walked out of the bathroom.

"Morning Finn."

"Morning, just wanted to find out what time the fights start?"

"Six this evening, I'll give you a ride..just meet me here." He said pouring himself some coffee.

"Okay..I'll see you then."

Rog waved as she left.

She decided to go get Misha and find a park, maybe that would help clear her head and she still needed to figure out what she was going to tell Dave.

* * *

Finn got back to her room around three and found Dave had left. He had left a note saying he had a autograph signing this evening and he would be back around nine tonight. 

Finn sighed with relief, she would be back by then and she would have to tell Dave anything, hopefully she wouldn't end up with a lot of bruises she had to explain.

Finn went down to the bar about five to have a beer to help her nerves. She always got nuts right before a fight.

She smiled when she spotted Eddie, Caleb and Rog at a table.

They waved her over and she took her beer and joined them.

"You ready to kick some ass?" Eddie asked.

"Yea, of course." Finn smirked.

"Good, we stand to make a small fortune tonight." Caleb said.

"I hope one of you guys are not drinking, I'm not riding around with a bunch of drunks." She said.

"I'm the designated driver." Rog said grinning.

"Don't drink too much, you need a clear head for the night." Eddie said.

"Yea yea, I'm just having one." Finn said.

"Lets get going, wont hurt to get there a little early and we don't know how traffic is." Rog said.

They got up and left.

Mark and Kevin was sitting at the table behind the group and they looked at each other.

"Sounds like trouble to me." Mark said getting up.

"Yea, me too..lets follow Miss Finn and see whats she's up to." Kevin said.

* * *

Finn stood in a room, in the back of the big warehouse. This kind of fighting was pretty much illegal, so they stuck to abandoned buildings. 

She jumped around to loosen up. She had on loose jeans and a t-shirt. She wanted to be able to move with out being constricted by her clothing.

Ten minutes she thought. Her stomach was in knots and she felt sick, but that was the norm for her before a fight.

--------------------------------------------

Mark and Kevin found some seats near the front.

"You know whats going on right?" Kevin asked.

"Yea, I just don't know what to do, Should I just go get her, or let her fight, she's not a child." Mark said rubbing his hand through his hair.

"Hell if I know. Did you see the odds on her, If she placed a bet and wins, she is going to clean up, and her buddies are over there now laying down huge wads of cash." Kevin said.

Mark glared over at the three men. "I'd like to go a round with those three, they should be ashamed using her like this."

"Mark, I hardly think they forced her into this." Kevin said.

"I don't know, I just don't like this, if something happens to her Dave is going to kill someone." Mark said.

-----------------------------------------------------------

When Finn came up, everybody got on there feet and cheered. They loved seeing a woman thrown in the mix, every one cheers for the underdog.

Finn had braided her hair and pinned it up, she didn't want to invite hair pulling. Finn stood in the makeshift ring and sized up her approaching opponent.

He was about 5" 8 and you could tell he worked out, he was in good shape. He had short black hair and dark eyes and he looked deadly serious. His name was Will and he was undefeated . Thats about to change Finn thought.

Finn listened to the rules, you had to be knocked out or give up to lose. Not many rules to this fight.

Finn took advantage and ran and speared him before he could think, when she had him down she started pounding him the face with her fists.

--------------------------------

"Damn look at that girl go." Kevin said.

Mark nodded, she wasn't playing.

--------------------------------

Will flipped her over with his feet and kicked her in the leg, but Finn jumped up quickly and ducked under his oncoming punch. She turned and slammed into him again when he turned bringing him down. Finn quickly jumped up and flipped over and landed hard on his body making the air leave him in a whoosh of air.

Finn started punching him again while he was out of it.

------------------------------------

"Finn's using wrestling moves." Kevin said looking at Mark.

"Damn sure is." Mark muttered watching her kick ass.

------------------------------------

Will got in a punch to her head causing her to start bleeding a bit, but Finn didn't recognize pain, it just pissed her off.

She backed up and ran at him full speed knocking him back and she began kicking him in the stomach while he was down. Then she grabbed his leg and twisted it back causing him to scream. She held his leg up and stomped on it and his face twisted in agony. The crowd was going wild.

Will was bleeding from cuts on his face and his head. He wobbled to his feet and managed to deliver a punch to her eye. Finn stumbled a bit but went at him like she was crazy deliver punch after punch. He fell to his knees and Finn stopped, just staring at him. She back up as far as she could and waited.

-----------------------------

"Whats she doing?" Kevin asked

"I don't know, but I think its bad news for him whatever it is." Mark said.

----------------------------------

As soon as Will rose unsteadily to his feet, Finn pushed her self forward and as she got to him lifted her leg straight in the air to kick him forcefully in the chin snapping his head back.

Kevin jumped up yelling "Sweet Chin Music!"

Mark shook his head. "Calm down Kevin."

"Wait till I tell Shawn, he's going to be sick he missed this." Kevin said.

Finn watched Will fall back, he didn't move, he was out like a light. The announcer came over and raised her hand.

The crowd went wild.

She jumped out of the ring and walked toward the back, to the room she had got ready in.

Rog, Caleb and Eddie knew to give her some time after the match, they went to cash in on their winning.

Finn stepped in the room in the back and shut the door. She won , so how come she still felt like shit.

* * *

"Okay, I think its time to find Finn and have a talk with her." Mark said. 

"You go have a talk with her friends over there, tell them she has a ride back to the hotel." Mark said taking off for the back.

Kevin wandered over to her friends. "Hellos fella, nice night for a fight huh?  
All three guys swallowed hard.

"You guys do this often , use Finn to make money?" Kevin asked leaning on the wall.

"Finn does what she wants, nobody forces her to do anything." Eddie said.

"Most people wouldn't want a friend doing something harmful to them." Kevin said.

Rog snorted. "Harmful, she kicked that dudes ass."

"I know, I saw that, but thats not what I mean, you guys know Finn better than I do, she has some issues, I don't think doing this is going to help her with them."

"Listen Finn's past is her past, she does this cause she wants to, we all clean up on the money." Eddie said.

"Were giving Finn a ride back to the hotel, you guys can take off." Kevin said turning to leave.

Caleb held out a wad of money. "This is Finn's. Give it to her."

Kevin turned and his eyes got wide at the huge wad of cash. He took the money and left.

* * *

Mark didn't bother to knock on the door, he opened it and at first didn't see anything because of the dim lighting. Just a small lamp burning. Then he heard her, sounded like she was puking her guts up in the small bathroom. 

He walked over to the bathroom and banged on the door.

"Finn ya alright?"

Finn came out a minute later looking not so good. "How did you find out?" She asked.

'Don't matter, you sick, hurt?" He asked crossing his arms looking at her.

"A few bruises, other than that, I am fine." Finn said walking past him

"You're sick." He said.

"No I always do that before and after." She said not looking at him.

What could she tell him. Because she hated what she was doing. She still felt like her Pa was lurking somewhere judging her performance, waiting to beat her if she didn't live up to his expectations.

Mark walked up behind her and took her shoulders turning her to face him. "Finn why do you do this?"

Finn shrugged. "Cause I'm good at it, I make a nice chunk of change, why not?"

Mark let go of her and shook his head. He knew there was something else driving her and it wasn't money.

"You did good girl, you're one tough kid." he said. He couldn't help but admire the way she fought.

Finn looked up at him. "Really, you think I'm good?" She asked.

It hit Mark then, Finn was looking for approval, maybe acceptance. The almost eager, hopeful look on her face told him that.

"Yea kid, I seen a lot of fights in my time, been in some myself. You're one tough little brawler."

Finn tried to hide how much his word meant to her.

"Thanks." She said.

Just then Kevin stuck his head in the door. "Hey Champ..you okay?

"Yea I'm fine." She said.

Kevin came in and handed her her money. "You cleaned up tonight."

Finn took the money and stuck it in her pocket.

"Lets get you back to the hotel and see how bad you're banged up." Mark said.

Finn nodded. She knew Mark would tell Dave and he would probably be furious.

Mark knew exactly what was on her mind. "Stop worrying, Dave cares about you. He may bitch at ya, but thats all." Mark said.

Finn nodded but she wasn't so sure. Dave was bound to be mad about this, and the thought of driving Dave away scared her.


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story. I may add another to this series in the future, but I haven't decided yet. Hope you guys enjoyed it._

* * *

Emily hovered around Finn while Mark cleaned up the cuts on her forehead.

"Not to bad." Mark said.

"The other guy definitely got the worse end on the deal." He said putting a couple of band aids on her head.

"You sure you're okay Finn?

"I'm fine Emily." Finn said trying to smile at her.

Emily saw the weariness in her eyes.

"You're going to have a black eye again." Mark said picking up the first aid kit and getting up.

"Thanks for everything. I think I'm going back to my room." Finn said.

"Maybe you should stay here." Emily said looking worried.

"No, I got to face Dave when he gets in, no use hiding." Finn said standing up.

"You need to get something to eat, you're going to get sick if you don't." Mark said.

"I'll order something from room service."

"Okay..if you need anything call us." Mark said.

Finn thanked them again and left.

"Mark I'm worried about her, why would she put herself through a brutal fight like that?" Emily asked walking over to Mark.

"Thats is the million dollar question. I don't know." Mark said pulling Emily into his arms.

"For someone who don't like her, you sure sound worried." Emily said smiling up at him.

Mark shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say, she's growing on me. She's got a lot bottled up in her. I don't know, I guess I got a soft spot for red heads." he said smiling.

Emily hugged Mark. "You got a big heart, you just like to pretend to be a ogre."

Mark chuckled. "If you say so. Look I'm going down and wait for Dave and give him a heads up about whats going on."

"Okay..Look tell him not to jump all over Finn."

"Yes Darlin." He said smiling.

* * *

Dave walked in the hotel dragging. He was tired and wanted nothing more than a meal and to find Finn and curl up with her. 

Mark stood up when he saw Dave. "Hey Man , we need to talk."

Dave stopped. "Oh God, what did she do now?"

Mark chuckled. "She is a handful of trouble, But I don't think thats going to put you off none."

"You're right, its not."

"Me and Kevin followed her tonight with some of her buddies. She's fighting for money, one of those underground fights." Mark said.

"Is she alright?" Dave asked in a panic.

Mark laid a hand on his shoulder. "She's fine, the other guy aint, but she is, the girl can kick some ass."

As soon a s Dave knew she was alright he lost it. "I'm going to bust her tail. I cant believe her sometimes."

"Dave I really don't think thats going to help her any. Calm down before you go charging up there." Mark said.

Dave ran his hand through his short hair frustarated.. "What is that girl thinking?"

Dave sat down in one of the lobby chairs trying to get himself calm before he went up to her.

"That I cant tell you..but you need to talk to her, maybe she'll open up to you, she claims its for the money, but I'm betting thats not whats going on with her." Mark said.

"No, I'm sure its not. Thanks Mark, for looking out for her." Dave said getting up.

"Not a problem..Look don't go in there yelling at her. I don't think it would help." Mark said following Dave to the elevators.

"I would guess thats a message from Emily." Dave said smiling.

"Well yea, but in this case I agree with her." Mark said.

"I know, and I'm not."

"Okay..I'm off to bed. I'll talk to ya later." Mark said.

Dave watched Mark walk off. Dave wasn't exactly sure how to deal with this. He didn't want Finn putting herself in harms way and not just physically, but mentally as well. He was pretty sure he knew why Finn was doing this, but he had to break through her defenses and get her to talk to him.

* * *

Finn was laying on the bed staring sightlessly at the TV when Dave walked in. 

Dave's heart went out to her, she looked do dejected laying there. Dave went and sat down on the edge and pulled her in his arms. "You okay?"

Relief course through Finn's body, she was so afraid she was going to fuck up this thing with Dave.

"Yea. I'm fine.' Finn said burying her face on the crook of his neck.

Dave lifted her chin to survey the damage. He looked at the band aids on her forehead and seen she was going to have a black eye.

"You hurt anywhere else?"Dave asked.

"I got a bruise on my leg." She said.

Dave held her for a minute then sat her on the bed. "I'm going to order some dinner and shower, then you and me are going to talk."

Finn nodded. She watched him on the phone. He didn't act mad, but she knew he couldn't be happy about her fighting.

Dave got out of the shower and dried off and put on a pair of sweats. He ran a comb through his short hair. His thoughts were consumed with Finn. She had already opened up to him about her past, at the time he thought that was a good start. That she would start opening up more, but now he was beginning to think maybe the healing process for her was going to be a long road. He would just have to be patient.

Finn stuck her head in the bathroom. "Foods here."

"Okay sugar." He said and left the bathroom.

They sat down and ate in mostly silence. Dave wasn't saying much and neither was Finn. It wasn't tension. They were both just deep in thought about one another.

They finished up and Dave busied himself putting the dishes back on the tray.

Finn went and sat on the bed watching him. She never got tired of looking at Dave. In such a short time, he had become so important to her.

Dave walked over and sat down beside her.

"Finn look at me." He said lifting her chin up with his hand.

"I want to know why you're doing this, although I think I do already. But if you tell me this is something you enjoy doing..I wont mention it again. I wont like it, but I'll deal with it." Dave said.

Finn closed her eyes for a moment. She wasn't going to make up something, Dave was too important for her to lie about her reasoning. "I do it because I feel like I have to keep proving to my Pa, that I'm not worthless, that I can be brave and strong and tough and that I'm better than a damn boy could have been." Finn said opening her eyes to look at Dave again.

"Finn you're still trying to please a man thats dead, you'll never win his approval no matter how much you fight and the truth is your father had problems, problems he took out on you. His opinion don't matter Finn, You're a good person, a beautiful girl, who would make any normal father proud. He failed you Finn, you didn't fail him." Dave said brushing his lips over her cheek.

Finn swallowed hard. She knew Dave was right, but it was hard to get her father's words out of her head. She heard his hurtful words in her head all the time.

Dave lifted Finn in his lap. "Finn thats not all...I know why you do this, your father is not here to punish you any more, so you keep doing this to punish yourself, you don't deserve to suffer. You're a girl and not a boy, thats nothing you deserve to be punished for."

Finn laid her head on Dave's chest. He made a direct hit. She continued to punish herself for being a girl. Pa might be gone, but she still did his work for him.

"Finn you are perfect, you don't need to change or get any ones approval anymore. I love you Finn." Dave said kissing her on top of the head.

Finn's head dropped. Three words she had never heard in her life opened the lock inside her. Tears rapidly formed in her eyes and dripped down her cheeks. How she had longed for her Pa to tell her that and he never had. Dave loved her, she must be worthwhile if Dave could love her.

Dave wrapped his arms around her. "Thats it baby girl, let it out, let go of the pain."

The tears increased and soon she sobbing out her pain her face pressed against Dave's chest.

Dave whispered comforting words in her hair as she cried her heart out his hands stroking her back.

Years of pain poured out of Finn and when she finally quieted down her eyes hurt and her throat was sore, but she felt lighter inside.

Dave carried her to the bathroom and sat her down. He wiped her face with a cold washcloth.

"Thank you." Finn said her voice raw and painful.

Dave just smiled and kissed her lips gently.

Dave lifted her in his arms and carried her back to the bedroom and laid her in the bed and climbed in beside her, pulling her close in her arms.

Finn shifted closer to him laying her head on his chest. "Dave, no one ever loved me before."

Dave's heart broke in half for the little girl that had been so unloved, but no more, he would make up for everything Finn had been through.

"Well someone loves you now, and not just me you know, you have friends here who love you too, you have a family here." Dave said.

"I know." She said sleepily.

Dave bent and kissed her forehead. "Sleep baby."

Finn drifted off in his arms completely exhausted..

* * *

_Warning this next part contains strong sexual content_

Finn turned and looked at the clock. It was five in the morning, they didn't leave till this afternoon. She had plenty of time. She turned to watch Dave sleeping. His face was so relaxed in his sleep. She was always surprised at what a beautiful man he was. His dark looks and warm brown skin made him look like some Greek god. She imagined this was what Zeus had looked like laying on Mt. Olympus in slumber.

Finn giggled at her own thoughts, she had it bad for Dave no doubt.

Finn leaned over and kissed him on his lips inching her tongue out to trace his lips. Dave shifted a bit in his sleep, Finn smiled.

She ran her lips over his chin and neck laying kisses down along the way. Finn breathed in his unique smell, the one that drove her crazy. Her tongue ran lazy circles around his flat nipple and then flicked them. Dave moaned and started to move.

Finn chuckled, now he was starting to wake up. He tongue glided down his abs and on to his stomach, where she became fascinated by the sunburst tattoo on his belly button. She traced the pattern with her tongue.

"What in the hell are you doing girl." Dave growled suddenly leaning up.

Dave had thought he was having a hot dream to he opened his eyes to Finn over him running that sweet tongue of hers up and down his body.

Finn chuckled. "Zeus, you finally awaken." She said grinning up at him.

Dave suddenly grinned at her. "Zeus huh?"

Finn giggled and nodded. She climbed on top of him and kissed him hard pushing her tongue against his lips. His mouth parted and he moaned as her tongue pushed in his mouth. Her hands glided over his body. Dave gasped as her hands left heat wherever she touched. Finn sucked his bottom lip, causing Dave to groan.

Dave pulled back and wrapped his big arms around her. "Finn what are you doing?"

Finn kissed him. " I though that was pretty obvious."

She bent her head to take one of his nipple in her mouth and scraped her teeth over it, making Dave throw back his head. "God Finn."

Finn lifted her head to look at Dave. "I'm sober and wide awake Dave, I want you."

Dave looked in her eyes. God knows he wanted her too.

Dave flipped her on her back and stood up, he stripped off his sweats and Finn's eyes widened at the sight of him.

"Damn I wasn't wrong, Zeus is right, you would rival a Greek god any day." She said.

Dave laughed and reached down to pull off her shirt and strip her panties down her smooth thighs. He caught his breath at the sight of her.

"Finn you're perfect." He said quietly.

"So are you."

Dave spread her legs and fitted his self between them. He kissed her deeply teasing her lips with his tongue.

Finn moaned and when her lips parted his glided his tongue in to explore the warm confines of her mouth.

Finn wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer, meeting the thrusting of his tongue with hers. Her fingers ran over the base of his neck. She loved to touch him just to feel his warm skin.

Dave was lost, he could barely control himself.

He moved his lips down her neck kissing and sucking at her skin.

"Dave feels good." She whispered.

Dave smiled against her skin and continued to explore her body. His tongue set fire to her skin, making her squirm. Dave held her hips down with his hands as his tongue explored her belly button.

Dave grinned as she pushed her hips forward.

"Like that baby?" he asked his breath moving over her skin making her shiver.

"Yessss." She ground out between her teeth.

His tongue ran lazy circles over the sensitive skin on her hip bone making her cry out. Dave continued this until she started pleading with him.

"Please Dave." She cried out.

'Okay baby." he said and lifted his head to look at her.

Their eyes met and Dave was moved by the passion swimming in her eyes.

"Dave I have to tell something now." she said breathlessly.

"What is it baby?" he said sliding back up her body to press a kiss to her lips.

" I want to tell you now, so theres no mistaking what I'm saying." She said.

Dave lifted his hand and cupped her cheek.

"I love you Dave. I love you so much." Finn said looking in his eyes.

Dave blinked and leaned over and touched his forehead to hers. Dave was touched by her words, he knew they were hard for Finn to speak and it meant that much more to him.

"I love you too Finn." He said softly.

Finn smiled and wrapped her arms around him."There one more thing, I figure if I don't tell you now, you'll have a cow later cause I didn't."

Dave lifted his head a bit to look down at her confused as to what she was going to tell him.

"I've never , well you know." She said little embarrassed.

"Never what?" Dave said confused.

Finn turned red and Dave smiled. He had never seen her embarrassed at anything he didn't think.

"Had sex..I never had sex." Finn said looking away from him.

Dave was floored. He guessed he should have seen the signs or something, but she had never seemed shy about sleeping with him or touching him.

"You think I'm a loser, don't you?" Finn asked.

Dave started laughing then. "No I don't think you're a loser. I'm surprised and pleased." he said kissing her.

"Really?" She said looking up at him.

"Yes really..You're my woman and no one else's." Dave said.

Finn shivered at his words. Dave's woman it sounded good to her.

Dave kissed his was back down her sweet body. He knew now more than ever, this girl was meant for him forever.

Dave parted her legs and laid his head on her thigh his tongue torturing her skin. His tongue ran all around her skin but he didn't touch her throbbing heat.

"Dave." She moaned.

Dave smiled and ran his finger lightly down her wetness causing her to jump.

"Okay baby...I'm going to make you feel real good." Dave said and he pushed his face between her legs. His tongue ran down her wet heat in long strokes and Finn yelled out his name. Her hands came to rest on his head and her fingers stroked his head as if to encourage his movement.

Finn squirmed as his tongue stroked her boldly, his tongue flicking her nub at each pass till she was sobbing.

"Shh baby..you want to cum..I know." He said against her wet core.

He closed his mouth over her nub and sucked on it as he pushed one finger in her heat.

"Ahhh Dave." She groaned at the new sensation.

Dave moved his finger in and out of her wetness as he suckled on her nub. Her hips pushed against him trying to find relief.

Finn felt the pleasure building between her legs and starting to spread out all over her body.

Finn gripped Dave's head and pushed her hips forward as she fell over the edge climaxing.

"Dave!" She screamed as the pleasure washed over her body.

Dave lapped at the sweet release between her legs until she released his head and then he licked his way back up her body stopping to latch on to her left nipple suckling it till she cried out.

"Feel good?" Dave asked looking up at her.

Finn nodded feeling incapable of speech.

His fingers ran lightly up her ribcage as he took turns licking and sucking at her nipples till she was moaning for him. Dave kissed his way back up to her lips and kissed her deeply.

His hand parted her legs spreading them wider as he settled his erection at her entrance nudging at her.

Finn pressed her hips forward trying to push herself against him.

Dave chuckled. "Okay baby..I'm going to take care of you." He whispered.

He moved his hips forward pushing into her slowly. Finn gasped, he was huge and it felt like he was filling her whole body.

Dave rested one hand on her hip holding her still.

"Easy baby." He said gently. Dave eased forward again stopping when he felt resistance.

" Baby its going to hurt for a minute, but then its going to feel real good." Dave said leaning down to kiss her.

Finn clung to him and kissed him back. "Make love to me Dave." She whispered against his lips.

Dave gripped her hips and thrust into her causing her to gasp. Dave stopped and let her adjust to his erection seated deeply in her.

"Okay?" he asked looking down in her beautiful eyes.

"Yes." She said smiling up at him.

Dave pulled back and thrust into her slowly causing her to moan.

He smiled and started a slow rhythm of moving in her wet heat.

Dave gritted his teeth, she was so damn tight around him. He felt like his control was going to slip. She was holding him in her muscles flexing around his erection.

"Finn you feel so good." He whispered pressing his lips to hers.

Finn held on to his arms as he rode her, pushing into her with long slow thrusts. Her core was on fire burning with heat from his loving.

"Dave...Faster?" She begged.

"You want to cum baby." He asked his tongue shooting out to lick her lips.

Finn groaned and opened her mouth inviting his tongue in to plunder her mouth. Dave groaned and crushed his mouth to hers his tongue pushing into her warm mouth even as his erection pushed into her wet heat.

Finn wrapped her legs around Dave's waist trying to pull him deeper in her body.

Dave's last bit of control slipped as he started pivoting his hips and thrusting into her hard and fast.

Finn's yell was swallowed by Dave's mouth covering her. Her hips shot forward to meet his hard thrusts. Her hands ran down his back trying to pull him him to her deeper.

Dave moaned as he felt her muscles begin to grip his hard member.

"Cum for me baby." He whispered against her mouth.

"Dave!" Finn yelled as her body convulsed in climax the waves of pleasure washing over her.

She murmured Dave's name over and over as her body gave way to pleasure.

Dave thrust harder as he felt her muscles clench at his erection.

"Finn baby." He moaned as his climax washed over him and he thrust harder his essence spilling deep in her core.

He mindlessly kept moving as the waves of hot pleasure washed over him.

Dave collapsed on her for a minute resting his head on her shoulder.

Dave kissed her cheek and raised himself on his elbow. His eyes caught her and locked.

"I love you." Finn said wrapping her arms around his waist.

Dave smiled gently and kissed her. "I love you too baby."

Dave rolled over on his side and pulled her close to him. He kissed her so many times she started to giggle.

Dave smiled and held her down as he kissed her from head to toes, leaving her a giggling mess.

"Dave you're crazy." Finn said laughing.

"I'm crazy about you." He said smiling.

Dave rolled to his back and pull her in the crook of his arms.

"You sleepy?" He asked.

"No.. I want to do that again in a few minutes, let me rest my eyes a minute." Finn said very seriously.

Dave busted out laughing.

"What, I'm serious." She said kissing his arm.

Dave looked down at her. "I know you are..believe me, we'll be doing that again very shortly."

Finn smiled and cuddled up closer to him.

* * *

"How long do we have?" Dave asked breathlessly. 

"Umm we missed the flight." Finn said. She was held against the shower wall and at the moment Dave was buried deep in her.

"Fuck it, we'll rent a car." Dave said as he started thrusting into her again.

Finn wrapped her legs tighter around his waist and gripped his shoulders. The feel of his wet skin under her hands served to make her hotter than she already was.

Vaguely they heard a phone ringing somewhere but they ignored it.

"Dave harder." She begged lowering her head to his shoulder.

Dave's head fell back as the water pounded over them.

"Okay baby." he said his body thrusting at hers wildly.

"Dave.!" She moaned as her body gave way to the pleasure that had been building in her core.

Dave grunted as he continued to thrust into her wet heat.

"Finn..baby." Dave moaned as he emptied himself deep in her heat.

Dave lifted her head and kissed her his tongue gliding into her mouth to taste her.

"Mmmm." Finn moaned returning his passionate kiss.

Dave lifted his head.

"Drive time?" he asked."

"Five hours." She said smiling as he was still buried deeply in her body.

"We can just make it if we leave in thirty minutes." Dave said.

"Mmmhuh." Finn said moving her body causing Dave to growl.

"Quit it." he said.

"What am I doing?" She asked moving again.

Dave lifted her down and caught her in his arms and kissed her. He turned her around smacking her on the butt. "Get moving." he said.

Finn laughed and climbed out of the shower. She dried off and got dressed quickly.

She picked up her phone to find a message from Chessy wanting to know where they were at.

She called Chessy's number.

"Girl where the hell are you and Dave?" Chessy asked.

"Uhh we kind of lost track of time, we're going to drive down." Finn said smiling.

Chessy started laughing. "You two done the nasty, about time too. Okay we'll catch up when I see ya..I'll let everyone know where ya at."

"Okay..I'll see you soon." Finn said and hung up.

She turned and saw Dave getting dressed.

"Everybody looking for us?" Dave asked.

"Yea. I told Chessy we were driving down."

"Okay..come on lets get going." Dave said taking their bags and opening the door.

Finn went to walk past him and he bent and captured her lips once more.

"I love you." he said pulling back to look in her eyes.

"Love you too." She said grinning.

Dave watched her walk out the door and had to shake his head to clear it. He had never been so happy in his life.

* * *

Finn hummed as she worked on the ring. She was so happy she was pretty sure she was going to explode with it or something. 

"Hey Finn, you sound awful happy. I'm surprised. I figured Dave was going to spank you and put you in the corner."

Finn looked up at Eddie satnding there smirking.

"Up yours Eddie, aint nobody going to spank me anytime soon, without getting their ass kicked."

"Yea sure..whatever you say." Ediie said laughing.

Finn gave him the finger and finished wht she was doing.

Eddie plopped down beside her. "So is everything alright, for real?

Finn sat back on her heels. "Yea ..its cool. But I'm not going to be fighting anymore, well not paid fights anyway, I might have to kick your ass if you dont quit teasing me."

Eddie just grinned. "So muscle head did give a you a ass whupping huh?

Finn sighed. "No dummy, I would be lying if I said Dave wasn't a part of it. I love him and I dont want to do anything to upset him, but

its more than that. I never liked fighting like that. I had some issues I had to learn to deal with."

"I know kid, I was just messing with you. I'm glad you're happy even if it is with that big ape." Eddie said laughing.

Finn smirked and tackled him pinning him down. "Hey you watch how you talk about Dave, I happen to love him." She said playfully

punching his shoulder.

Eddie laughed. "Okay okay."

Finn let him up. "Come on round up the guys and we'll go have some lunch.

"Sure thing girly." Eddie said taking off before she could hit him.

"I might be a girl, but I can still kick your ass," She yelled after him laughing.

* * *

Finn Had lunch with the guys and wondered around down the back hallways of the arena. 

"Hey bitch."

Finn rolled her eyes. No way was she letting this ho get on her nerves today.

"What do you want?" Finn asked glaring at her.

"Well I just want to let you know, it's only a matter of time, before I get Dave back." Melina said.

"Oh yea, I can see thats he just all over you. Thats why he pratically runs away everytime he sees you." Finn said.

"Dave and I had a special moment togather, I was the best he's ever had." Melina said sure this was going to piss Finn off.

Finn leaned back on the wall crossing her arms."Yea and when did this moment happen?"

Melina smirked."Six months ago..Dave just needs tome to realize he'll never find anyone else like me."

Finn almost laughed in Melina's face. This woman was delusional. " Oh yea..it must have been really something if he hit it once and

never came back."

"You're not pissed that I fucked him?" Melina asked.

"Why would I be, I didn't even know Dave then. It does make me question his taste in women before he met me." Finn said laughing.

Melina snaped. She was hoping to piss Finn off and it wasnt working, she lifted her leg and kicked Finn in the stomach casuing Finn to drop.

"Fuck." Finn cursed, she couldn't beleieve she had let this bitch get the drop on her.

Finn came up swinging hitting Melina wherever she could. Melina grabbed her hair trying her best to pull out a hunk of it.

"Whoa there..Hey you two stop!"

Finn felt her self being pulled off Melina and started struggling to get away so she could smack the bitch somemore.

Melina was yelling to as Randy Orton pulled her back.

"Well now Little Miss Finn, I been hearing about you, I guess its all true, you are qute the little brawler." John said struggling to hold on to her.

"Let me go!" Finn yelled.

"Dont think so, you'll probably kill her if i let you go." John said laughing.

"Randy dragg her off somewhere." John said.

Randy just grinned and threw Melina over his shoulder and walked off with Melina screaming bloody murder.

"Okay just calm down, she's gone." John said easing his grip on her.

"Calm down, she just bitched me out, I'm no where near done with her yet." Finn said.

"Okay..I can see you're not going to calm down, lets go find Dave, maybe he can calm you down." John said keeping his arm firmly wrapped around her so she couldn't take off after Melina.

Just great, Finn thought. Now she had to deal with Dave giving her the thrid degree and that dissaproving look of his.

John threw open Dave's door and let go of Finn who turned and glared at him.

John just smiled at her. "Dave I got a little present for you."

Dave looked at Finn, she was bruised and her hair was a mess. " Good Lord Finn, can you go one day without getting in a fight?

"Hey I didn't start it, that nut case Melina, you decided to fuck, started it. She kicked me in my stomach and I beat her ass, I wasn't

through yet either, when this big ape pulled me off her." Finn said pacing.

"Boy Dave I bet this one keeps you on your toes." John said.

"You don't even know." Dave said sighing.

John just grinned. "Okay kids have fun..I have to get going. Finn it was a pleasure meeting you."

Finn sat down as John walked out the door.

"So what happened? Dave asked.

"Melina was trying to piss me off, telling me how you two slept togather. When she could't piss me off she got mad and kicked me in

the stomach and I beat the shit out of her." Finn finished.

Dave sat down beside her. "Are you mad because I slept with her?"

Finn looked over at Dave. She seen he loooked worried. Finn got up and straddled his lap facing him and looked in his beautiful

brown eyes. "Dave that happened long before I met you, that dont have anything to do with us."

Dave pulled her closer and kissed her deeply. Finn put her arms around his neck and retuned the kiss.

"Mmmm." Dave said pulling back a little to look at her.

"What in the world am I going to do with you Finn?

"Well I got a few ideas." She said laughing.

"They'll have to wait..lets get you cleaned up." Dave said standing and lifting her like she was no heavier than a feather.

Dave sat her down on the edge of the sink and ran some warm soapy water. He grabbed a washcloth and started wiping of the cuts

on her cheek and head.

"Okay..lets see the stomach." He said pulling her shirt over her head.

"Shit." Dave said when he seen the large bruise forming on her stomach.

"I hope you kicked her ass good." Dave said angerly.

"Don't worry I did." Finn said grinning.

Dave bent and kissed the bruise gently. "Thats about all I can do for that." He said raising his head.

"Well thats great, cause you made it all better." Finn said kissing him.

Dave lifted her off the sink and put her shirt back on. " I guess I need to invest in a first aid kit."

Finn knew he was just teasing her, but she wondered if she was to much for him She loved Dave, but she didnt wnat Dave seeing her as a problem in his life.

Finn walked out of the bathroom and sat down on the couch. "Dave I know I can be a pain in the ass, maybe you would be better off just ditching me."

Dave grabbed her so fast she didnt even see him move and she found herself face down over his lap.

His hand came down on her butt in a not so gentle smack.

Dave flipped her back over to sit her on his knee. "Don't you ever say anything like that again. I love you. You can fight everyday, I'll still love you, I might not like it, but what I would hate even more is not having you in my life.

Finn smiled and wrapped her arms around Dave. "I love you too Dave."

Dave kissed her on the cheek. " However can't promise I wont light that cute little ass of yours up, if you get too bratty."

Finn just rolled her eyes. "Dave you are so lucky I love you, any other guy tried that, he would be missing some arms."

"Then I guess your right, Lucky for me, you not going to hurt the man you love." Dave said puling her tighter into his arms.

* * *

Finn smiled from her perch on the scaffolding. The last three weeks had been wonderful. Dave made her happier than anything in her whole life. She grinned as she thought of their lovemaking. Dave made her feel so good. She wished they could just stay in bed she thought giggling. 

"Little girl, what are you doing up there?"

Finn looked down to see Mark, Scott and Chessy looking up at her.

"Taking a break." She yelled down at Mark.

Chessy laughed.

Shawn walked up and looked up at her laughing. "Dave's going to have cow if he sees you up there."

"Kid get your butt down here." Mark said crossing his arms.

Finn shrugged and started climbing down. "What am I a baby or what." She muttered under her breath.

"Naw you just act like one." Mark said grabbing her when she was halfway down and setting her on her feet.

"Leaver her alone Mark." Chessy said dragging her friend off toward ringside to set down.

They watched the three men get in the ring to practice.

"So girl, how is it going? Dave barely lets you out for air." Chessy said laughing.

"Yea I know, but I'm not complaining." Finn said smiling.

Chessy smiled. She had seen a big change in Finn in the last few weeks, she was happy, anyone could see that.

"Finn I'm so happy for you two. I'm glad things is working out for you." Chessy said.

"Thanks..Truthfully I never thought I could be this happy." Finn said

"Well you two deserve to be happy." Chessy said.

They watched the guys going over their moves.

"Ya know I never get tired of looking at him." Chessy said with her eyes on Scott.

Finn smiled. She knew exactly how Chessy felt.

"Good to know I'll still feel the same way about Dave down the road." Finn said.

Chessy grinned. So these two were in love, otherwise Finn wouldn't be thinking about the future with Dave.

"I got a few things to do..I'll see you later." Chessy said standing up.

""Okay." Finn said.

"And try to stay out of trouble in front of Mark, he's a big tattletale." Chessy said laughing.

Finn grinned and nodded.

* * *

"Okay..now I brought you since you're his sister. We need to have a talk with him. Finn really loves him and I think he needs to start thinking about a more serious relationship with her. 

Paxton shifted Lily in her arms. "I don't know Chessy, Dave might not like us telling him what to do, maybe they need to move at their own pace."

"Well, a little nudge wont hurt right." Chessy said bending to grab little Kevin before he took off.

Chessy knocked on Dave's dressing room door.

Dave opened the door. "Hey Pax, Chessy whats up?" He said standing back to let them in.

Dave took Lily and kissed her causing her to grin. "Hey baby girl." .

He smiled down at little Kevin who was wrapped around his leg.

"Hey big guy." Dave said lifting Kevin with his free arm.

"Hi." Kevin said grinning.

Chessy and Paxton took a seat on the couch.

"Ya know Dave, you're going to make a great dad, the kids love you." Chessy said.

Dave turned to look at her. Chessy was up to something.

"Thanks, but I think it will be a while before I have kids, I'm not starting today anyway." he said smiling and sitting down. He set little Kevin on his feet and cradled Lily in his arms.

"We..I mean me and Pax and well, Emily and Kali too, we have noticed you and Finn seem a lot closer." Chessy said.

Dave just looked at her.

"Yea, we have noticed that." Pax said.

"Mmm huh." Was all Dave said.

"Well we think maybe you might be thinking about making it permanent." Chessy said getting up to grab Kevin before he climbed on the table.

"I see." Dave said.

"Well?" Paxton asked.

"I mean you do love her right?" Chessy said holding a squirming Kevin his her lap.

"Girls just exactly what are you two up too?" Dave asked.

"Nothing really, just curious." Paxton said.

"You girls are not going to leave me alone are you?' Dave asked sighing.

They both just grinned.

Dave got up and handed Lily to Paxton. He fished a small box out of his pocket and handed it to Paxton.

Paxton opened it and gasped. It was a beautiful engagement ring. The diamond was big, but not too big. It would be perfect for Finn.

Chessy looked up from the ring and grinned at Dave. "I love a man that knows what he wants."

Dave smiled.

"So when are you going to ask her." Chessy asked.

"None of your business, I have told you two enough." Dave said taking the ring back and putting it in his pocket.

"This is so exciting." Paxton said.

"If either one of you girls breathes a word of this to Finn or it gets back to her, I will put both of you over my knee." Dave said trying for an evil look.

Paxton and Chessy both grinned and stood up.

"Don't worry not a word." Paxton said.

"Yea, we promise. They both kissed him on the cheek and Dave smiled.

"We got to go, see you later big brother." Paxton said.

"Bye." Chessy said and little Kevin waved at him.

Dave shut the door behind them. Now he just had to figure out when to ask her.

* * *

Dave headed down toward the main arena to find Finn. He figured she should be done for the night, in fact he was running a little late. He looked around, looked like everyone was gone. Where was she, an edge of panic began to set in. 

"You're late."

He looked around but still didn't see her. Then he looked up and seen her sitting on the metal bar that ran across the second row balcony of seats.

"Get your ass down her, you're already in trouble, Mark told you were climbing around like a monkey again this morning." Dave said his heart skipping a beat as he watched her start the climb down. She was going to break her damn neck one day.

"Mark is a big ole tattletale." She said as she backed her way down and dropped to the floor the last couple of feet.

Dave put his hands on his hips and glared at her. "You are stubborn and you're going to get hurt one day."

Finn looked at him she could get mad, but she didn't want to waste time fighting with Dave. "I didn't get hurt. So no problem right?"

Dave narrowed his eyes at her, which to Finn made him look even more sexy. God he was hot she thought.

Dave set his bag down. Come here."

"Why." Finn asked grinning.

"Because I'm going to put you across my knee." Dave said walking toward her.

Finn laughed. "You got to catch me first." She said taking off toward the seats.

Dave grinned and took off, she was fast , but he was faster. He caught her before she got to the stairs leading up to the balcony. He caught her around her waist and bent to her ear.

"Naughty girl, you know better than to run from me." He whispered in her ear causing Finn to shiver. God he was turning her on.

Dave sat down on the stairs and pushed her across his lap and brought his hand down on her butt causing her to start laughing.

"This is not funny." Dave said trying to sound serious as he smacked her butt again.

Finn lost it and gave in to a long fit of laughter.

"Its supposed to hurt." Dave said patting her butt.

"Sorry." She said trying to get her laughter under control.

Finn finally stopped laughing. "Umm I'm so sorry Dave, that really hurt, I'll never do it again." She said and then promptly started laughing again.

Dave laughed and sat her up on his lap. "You're a brat." He said kissing her.

Finn wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer and licked his lips before pressing another deep kiss against his lips.

Dave pulled back and looked down at her, she was so beautiful, she made him feel so alive, what the hell he thought, this was where they met, might as well.

He set her on her feet and got up.

"Sit down." Dave said indicating the step.

Finn look confused but did as he said.

Dave reached in his pocket for the box and dropped to one knee and took her hand.

"Finn I love you more than life..I want to spend the rest of my life loving you and laughing with you..Will you marry me." Dave asked taking the ring from the box.

Finn was blown away. Yea she knew he loved her, but for some reason marriage to Dave never entere her mind till now.

She looked at the ring, it was stunning. She felt tears sting her lashes.

Finn raised her eyes to Dave's. "I just never thought, you'd want to marry me."

"Finn, I love you baby, of course I want to marry you." Dave said leaning forward to kiss her gently.

Finn kissed him right back and the last piece of the wall she had so carefully constructed was crumbled to the ground.

"Yes..I'll marry you." Finn said leaning back to look at the man she loved.

Dave slid the ring on her finger and let out a yell that made her laugh, he scooped her up in his arms and stopped long enough to grab his bag.

"Dave I need to .." Finn started

"Yes call the girls when we get back to the hotel, maybe they will stop driving me crazy now." Dave said laughing.

Finn smiled and laid her head on his chest. Dave had made all her dreams come true. She couldn't wait to see what the future would hold for them.

_Thanks for the reviews..hope you enjoyed the story. I love the characters in this series of stories, so naturally I would like to revisit them at some point. Chessy I have to admit is my favorite because she's a lot like me. Thanks once again._


End file.
